A Prisoner of His Own Experience
by LeoLepidoptera
Summary: Draco Malfoy is trying to live a normal life with his son. Despite being a single parent, his life is very dull, and that's just the way he likes it. What will happen when a certain Hermione Granger comes in and starts shaking things up? A Prisoner of His Own Experience presents a sweetly joyous yet intensely felt tale of two unlikely people bound by fate and united by love.
1. Chapter 1

A Prisoner of His Own Experience

Chapter 1

Three young Aurors walked briskly in the cool night air. The moonlight shined bright upon their determined faces. All determined, except one. The tall red-headed man looked extremely bored and exhausted.

"Why are we here anyway? Can't this wait till morning?"

"The Ministry declared that all Aurors will inspect ever former death eaters home before the Christmas season to ensure a safe holiday. Honestly Ron, weren't you paying attention to yesterday's meeting?"

Hermione was used to talking to Ron like this. That was one of the many reasons they broke up five years ago, he was just too childish.

"Of course he wasn't," Harry said while grinning, "He couldn't take his eyes off of the new Undersecretary!"

"Well, she's about a trillion times more attractive than Umbrige!"

Now Hermione was angry. The least Ron could do was respect their jobs and more importantly women in general!

"That doesn't mean you have to drool whilst Kingsley Shacklebolt is giving us our weekly assignments. Besides, she's not particularly beautiful in any sense, unless you count her unusually large breasts." Hermione said heatedly.

"Like you would know anything about that department of the body." Ron mumbled.

Just as she was about to kick him where it hurts, Harry thought aloud, "Er, is this the right place? I forgot to write the house number down."

"Sure doesn't look like the kind of place where scum like him would live." Ron said as he backed away from Hermione's angry swinging foot.

As Hermione gave up her kicking she said, "As much as I agree with you, this is the correct address." She held up a bit of parchment to show Harry what she had written down during the meeting yesterday.

"1744 North Haybrook Avenue." Harry said as he looked up at the house.

Not surprisingly the lights were off in the small, but well-maintained home.

Harry grinned again, "This is it. Let's go meet our old school, er… acquaintance."

They hurriedly walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell. To the right of the door was a mailbox that read: MALFOY RESIDENCE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry looked down at his old, tarnished watch. Ten minutes had passed since Hermione rang the doorbell. As a last resort she flicked out her wand and said "Alohomora" and the lock clicked open.

"That always was your favorite spell." Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled. Soundlessly the three friends walked into the house. They could hear the sounds of someone breathing deeply, a sign of sleep. As they tiptoed Ron tripped on a low ottoman and yelped in pain. They all covered their mouths and stood perfectly still, as if that would take back Ron's yelling.

From the farthest doorway in the room they heard a faint voice, "Daddy… is that you?" A little boy stood in front of them. He had light blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing pajamas with little brooms on them. He could not have been more than seven years old.

Suddenly they heard a ruffling noise from the room opposite of the boy's. A tall, blond figure entered the room. The boy said to him sleepily, "Dad, I heard a noise." The tall man said sternly, "Go back to your bedroom Patrick, now."

Malfoy's voice shocked Hermione more than anything. She knew that they were visiting Malfoy's home, but she wasn't prepared for the rush of bad memories that flooded her mind. But the voice she heard in her mind was much different from the voice that she heard in her ears. This new voice was much less smug, much less arrogant, but also much more human.

Malfoy entered the room and turned on the lights with a flick of his wand. They could all see each other now. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Ron, almost instantly, said, "Nice jammies, Malfoy, fine silk or just plain old muggle cotton _nowadays_, eh?"

Ignoring Ron, Malfoy addressed the other two quietly, "What are you doing here?"

Harry nudged Hermione with hiss elbow. "Well, um," she started, "We are here on the ministry's orders. Our job is to inspect and gain information from all death eaters to ensure the safety of wizards and muggles alike." At first Malfoy looked angry, but his face fell when she said the word "death eater". He said nothing, and stood there, staring.

Harry, summoning Dumbledore's way in social situations, said, "Well, I think offering us a spot of tea would be most polite."

Malfoy gritted his teeth, "Would you like some tea, Potter?" He almost spat out the name.

Harry stood unblinking, "Yes, thank you. Shall we sit down?" Malfoy nodded and left towards the kitchen.

The three friends looked around the home's sitting room. It was more spacious than the exterior of the house would imply. The dark wood floor and the soft chairs gave the room a mood of comfort. The walls were lined with bookshelves and photographs. Most of the pictures were of a happy family of three. A man, Malfoy, a boy, Patrick, and a woman. The woman was strikingly beautiful and comically short considering the height of Malfoy. She had long luxurious, dark brown, hair and the same blue eyes as the young boy. Ron, in a conversational way, said "So that's Astoria Greengrass. I remember the prophet mentioning her death a couple of years ago, but not the cause of it. You think he killed her?" He said the last part in a tone of abnormal happiness.

Hermione almost screamed, "Ronald! That's a horrid thing to say!" Harry alone said nothing, but the look that he was giving Ron told him that he agreed with Hermione.

Malfoy returned with four cups of tea, giving Ron a cup that had a chip in it. He sat in one of the chairs across from them, and again stared silently. As if on cue, Ron blurted out, "So how did you off that wife of yours anyway?" Hermione gasped out loud and slapped his knee with her tea spoon. Harry stared at Ron with a look of disgust. Malfoy broke the silence but only with a whisper, "Get out."

"Hmm?" Ron inquired.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Malfoy yelled.

As he pushed them out the door, Hermione desperately tried to explain that they _needed _to talk to him. It was their orders! But Malfoy wasn't hearing any of it. He finally pushed them through the doorway and slammed the door. The cold wind of the night nipped their faces

Again, as if on cue, Ron said. "What a prat."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione was livid. Her and Harry had just been scolded by Kingsley Shacklebolt. SCOLDED! Like children! It wasn't their fault that Ron acts like a baboon! At least Ron got temporarily reassigned for punishment. That in itself was a blessing, but now they had to listen to his complaining and jealously all day long!

"I can't believe he sacked me!" Ron shouted as they walked toward his new office.

"Oh would you shut it!" Harry said angrily. "They just changed your position. At least now you'll get to see the Undersecretary more often. Her office is right across from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

"Oh yeah," said Ron with a sudden grin on his face, "I almost forgot about her. But I still don't like the fact that I have Dad's old job. What will George say? I bet Fred is rolling around in his grave due to laughter."

"Would you quit making light of the dead, Ronald!" Hermione screeched.

Just as Hermione was going to lecture Ron, he was hit in the face by a magical paper airplane. "What the hell? I swear I'll kill whoever threw that!"

As Ron was cursing the thrower a woman ran up to them, her breasts jiggling as she ran.

"Oopsie! I'm sorry! I still have to get used to the Ministry's way of sending messages. I was trying to get this to the Minister himself. I'm Charlotte, I'm the new Undersecretary."

Ron smiled as he said, "No problem, I knew it was an accident."

Hermione couldn't resist. "Ronald, didn't you just say that you would curse the thrower into oblivion?"

Ron's ears went scarlet but he smoothly said, "And I meant it until I saw her pretty brea… FACE!"

"Nice recovery." Harry said through a smile.

Charlotte giggled. "Oh, how sweet you are!"

Ron offered her his arm. "I'll escort you to your office ma' lady." Charlotte giggled again as her and Ron left, leaving Harry looking bemused, and Hermione disgusted.

"At least he'll stop complaining now. Right, Hermione?" Harry laughed at his own joke, but Hermione was all business.

"The Minister told us to send Malfoy a letter before our next visit. To make sure he's not surprised this time."

"Best idea he's had so far."

oOo  
"Get your coat on kiddo, and some gloves, and maybe a hat, oh and you'll need a scarf."

"Dad, it's only October!"

Malfoy looked down at his son, "Do you want to catch a cold, young man?"

"No." Patrick said glumly as he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

Malfoy walked Patrick to the bus stop and watched it drive away. When he got home there was an owl on the kitchen table. Skeptically he opened the letter. It read…

Dear ,

We offer our sincerest apologies for our last meeting. Ron will not be attending the next one…

Malfoy skimmed the rest of the letter. The last line read…

We will be at your home within the hour.

Signed,

Harry Potter

Head Auror of the Ministry of Magic

Malfoy sighed deeply. At least he wasn't wearing pajamas for this visit. All he could do is sit and wait.

oOo

"I'm sorry to ask this, Hermione, but what are we supposed to talk to Malfoy about?"

"The Minister gave us a list of questions. The first ones are simple; they help us gain his trust. Then they get more complicated, to gain insight and information. It's all to make sure that Voldemort's evil twin brother isn't out hiding somewhere." She smiled at the ridiculous idea, and the even more ridiculous lengths that the ministry was willing to go to prevent such a thing.

"Alright, let's go."

They apparated right onto Malfoy's front porch and rang the doorbell. Malfoy opened the door and just stood there. Hermione's mind wandered. He look much different form what she last remembered. His face looked much softer, his eyes, less cold, even his posture was less arrogant. She couldn't help but think that he looked kind of…

Harry interrupted her thoughts by saying brightly, "Hello!"

Malfoy gave Harry a look of disapproval and said, "Let's get this over with."

Harry said again in the same sickeningly, friendship like, tone "That's the spirit!"

He invited them, yet again, into the sitting room. He had already made tea, the chipped cup now absent.

Hermione began, "Alright Malfoy," she got out her clipboard, "What is your favorite color?" Malfoy spit out his tea.

"You're joking right."

"Just answer the damn question!" Hermione snapped.

"Green."

Harry snorted. "Figures, mine is red."

They all sat quietly when Malfoy got up and said, "Well, if that's it, have a nice day." He smirked the same smirk that stained almost all of Hermione's bad memories.

"I'm sorry to tell you that there's a load more. I'd make more tea if I were you." Harry joked.

"What is your favorite food?" Hermione started again.

Malfoy yelled, instead of answering the question, "I'm not stupid. What does the ministry care what I eat?

Hermione explained the Minister's trust theory for the second time that day.

Malfoy said when she had finished, "Well, that's a load of crap. I wouldn't trust you if you'd ask me about anything and everything. Save your breath, Granger."

Harry said, in a not-so-friendly tone, "Have it your way, Malfoy. We'll cut the crap and only ask you the questions that the ministry cares about. Go ahead, Hermione."

"Family?" That one word made Malfoy's face fall.

He sat down in his chair and sighed. "My mum still lives at the manor. Dad's worse than dead, got the dementor's kiss. My wife," His voice shook as he looked down at his wedding ring, "died three years ago. My son, Patrick, lives with me, but stays with his grandparents, Astoria's mum and dad on Wednesdays."

"How did she die, your wife?" Harry asked delicately.

"Harry! That's not on the list!"

Malfoy ignored Hermione. "She had cancer. Fought it for two years."

Harry was confused. "I thought the healers at 's were experts at getting rid of cancer?"

Malfoy laughed bitterly. "Of course they are, but they wouldn't let us in because of my … mark. We had to go to a muggle hospital. Their ways of healing are much more primitive than ours."

They sat in silence for a few minute, when Harry nudged Hermione with his elbow.

"Oh, um, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a waiter." Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Laugh all you want Potter, but it's the only job I could get in the muggle world without any muggle schooling. I'm off today, some muggle holiday or something. I bartend at night on Wednesday to make extra cash, that's why Patrick gets babysat."

"Where is he now?"

"He's at school." Harry and Hermione looked shocked. "He's got to learn to read doesn't he?"

"We just find it unbelievable that you, of all people, would send your kid to a muggle school" said Harry.

"A lot has changed since the war." He turned to Hermione, "So, how many death eaters have you interviewed? I thought they were all in Azkaban."

"Yes most of them are, but some have been released. Like Avery and the Carrows. There are a few in other countries. Your family is at the top of the Ministers list though."

"Yeah, I'd expect that. He and my father never got along. Him and the rest of humanity." He turned to Harry now. "Where is your freckled friend, Potter?"

"Ron got re-assigned, but he'll join us for a few of our next meetings."

"How many of these ruddy things are there going to be?"

Hermione answered, "At least three." Hermione looked down at her watch; they had another meeting in ten minutes. "We should actually be leaving now. Your son will need to be a part of our next get together, I should add."

"You should know that I'm not happy about that, but I won't argue."

"Thank you, we'll be seeing you soon. A letter will arrive again informing you of the day and time of our visit."

"Er, thanks."

They headed for the door and as Harry and Hermione got across the street to their apparition spot, a large school bus pulled up from the corner. A boy hopped out holding a piece of paper. "Dad! Look what I drew! It's a horse!"

"Looks great, cowboy. Why don't you go hang it on the fridge?" Malfoy waved to them as he closed the door.

The two aurors apparated out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco sat on his couch, reading a book. But he wasn't really reading. The text just entered his mind, and then evaporated. He was thinking about a certain auror.

"_Just answer the damn question Malfoy." _

Ha! Granger was still as feisty as ever. Her hair had calmed down considerably. She had a nice body, any fool could see that, but she had something more. There was a certain air about her. It made her sort of…

"Hey Dad, can we have cake for dinner? I'll make my bed if we do."

Just a kid, and already bargaining. He was such a Malfoy. "You'll make your bed no matter what we eat. Even if we have brussel sprouts for dinner!" Patrick clutched his throat and pretended to drop dead. Draco smiled to himself.

"Get up you goofball! Don't worry, we're having mac n' cheese."

Patrick popped up into the air and shouted at the top of his little lungs, the most joyful "HOORAY!" Draco had ever heard in his life.

oOo

Hermione sat at her desk doing paperwork. This was the only part of her job that she hated. Sign this, initial that, any moron could do that. Paperwork made her feel that her intelligence was being wasted. Eventually she got so sick of writing, she bewitched he pen to do it for her. She sat back and pulled out a book to read, but she couldn't concentrate. She picked up the phone, one of her favorite muggle tools, and dialed Ginny's number.

"HELLO?" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny, I told you that you don't have to yell when you use a telephone!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, I keep forgetting. Hey, how was your meeting with the Ferret?"

"That's what I can't stop thinking about. I mean, he's so different than he was at school. He hasn't once called me a mud-blood, he's ashamed of his dark mark, he loves his son unconditionally, and he's very attractive. Merlin! Did I just say that?"

"Malfoy's been attractive this whole time! Anyone with eyes could see that. But I bet he's still a git. I should hope so, to prevent you falling in love with him. Imagine that!"

"Yeah, um, how are you and Harry?"

"We're fine. But Harry has this strange idea that I like poetry. He probably read it in Ron's stupid book on how to charm witches. Well I for one have too much dignity to think, "Roses are Red, but not the same beautiful red as your hair Ginny, honest!" is romantic. I wish Harry didn't have to work so much. We're due for a dinner date. Well, my throat is dry from talking so much, what about your love life?"

"There isn't one. I've been so caught up in work. Ever since Ron and I broke up, most men are repulsive to me. Maybe I should become a nun. What do you think?"

"Your hair wouldn't fit into the hat!"

"Thanks, Gin."

"No problem. Crap! I gotta go, some kid has cucumbers growing out of his ears and now he's sneezing pickles! Bye Hermione!"

Hermione listened to the dial tone for a few seconds. Her job was pretty hectic, but not as bad as Ginny's job. She was a healer at St. Mungo's in the children's wing. Cucumber kid was the least of her problems. Hermione knew that being jealous of Ginny would be totally immoral. I mean, look at her! She's got her pen to do all the work. But she was very bored. Bored enough to think of Draco Malfoy every second she got.

oOo

Hermione and Harry walked down the long corridor to Ron's office. Much to Hermione's dismay, Harry wanted to invite Ron to lunch with them, she was still mad at him. When they got to his office he was playing "Exploding Snap" all by himself. Being a hypocrite, Hermione yelled, "Ron, how can you waste time on the Ministry's Galleons?"

"Aw, be quiet Hermione. I have nothing important to do anyway." He turned to Harry. "Charlotte's taking a sick day today so I've got nothing to do!" He and Harry both grinned.

"You two are pigs." Hermione said flatly.

"Not Harry! He only looks at Charlotte's forehead."

"That's because I'm in love with Ginny… and I respect women, that's all." Said Harry, still smiling. "Anyway, we're not here to argue, we wanted to know if you'd want to go to lunch with us. Well?"

"Er, alright. But only if Hermione promises not to yell at me every five seconds."

"I'll promise no such thing!"

"Fine, I'll go. I have the taste for some pie. Want to go to Albert's café?"

"Sure, let's go."

Hermione was in no mood at all for pie, but it was two against one. And she certainly didn't want to go eat alone, out of fear that she would stop and think about Malfoy again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Hermione walked down a long, dark corridor. She wasn't afraid, it was a familiar place. She opened the tall wooden door and stepped into a circular room. She walked toward the center of the room and looked around. She was surrounded by people that she knew. She saw Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Fred,_ _Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dobby, and Dumbledore. She looked at them with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen them for so long. She wanted to hug each one of them, but she couldn't move from the center of the circle. Her legs felt like lead, her arms, like steel. She called for her lost friends to help her, but they just stood there… smiling. Suddenly, their smiles were gone. They all had faces of shock, horror, and fear, as each and every one of them crumpled to the ground… dead. Unexpectedly, Hermione's arms and legs were freed. The uncomfortable weight was lifted. But she remained still, with tears in her eyes. She wanted freedom, and she got it, but the price was her friends. _

Hermione woke with a jolt. She had fallen asleep at her desk again. When she'd gotten back from lunch she must have fallen asleep, watching her pen do its work. She stared at the ceiling for some time, contemplating her dream. She had that dream, almost every night since the war. Even though she was used to it, it still troubled her immensely. She had never told anyone about it, not even Harry. She supposed she would tell him eventually, but she didn't like people to worry about her. _I need a day off_, she thought as she rested her head into the crook of her arm.

oOo

_Ding Dong_

Draco ran to answer the door. He'd just gotten home from work, so he still had his uniform on, white button down shirt, gray tie, and gray slacks. He opened the door only to see a tall man who had brown eyes, and dark skin. "Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, mate." Blaise smiled as her looked at his bewildered friends face.

"Er, sorry, I'm just surprised. But seriously, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I thought it was about time I visited my old pal. I haven't seen you in months! Plus, I heard that the Golden Trio has been investigating you lately."

"Yeah, they have, but it's not so bad. Grange… um great shoes, mate."

Blaise looked at his friend suspiciously. "Um, thanks? Why don't you invite me in? I'm freezing out here! Some friend you are!"

"Sorry, come on in."

They walked into the living room as a little boy, plastic dinosaur in hand, ran up to hug Blaise. "Uncle Blaise! Whoopee! What are you doing here?"

"You sound just like your father. I'm just here for a little visit."

"Hey, Pat, why don't you go draw Uncle Blaise a picture of your dinosaur? He and I have some grown up stuff to talk about."

"Ew, grown up stuff is boring. See you later!" He ran off towards his room.

"How'd you know they were inspecting me, Blaise?"

"Pansy told me. She's the town's gossip queen. I still can't believe she's my neighbor! Daphne and I can't get any privacy!"

"How is Daphne?"

"She's alright. Our dog, Sampson, died last week. She's trying to get over it, but it's hard."

"Yeah." Malfoy said glumly.

"But, life goes on. Anyway, how are these interviews? I know I wouldn't be able to take that waste of human life, Weasley, in my house."

"Yeah, I kicked them out last time. He was running his mouth about me and… your wife's sister."

"He didn't!"

"Yeah, he did. But he didn't come to the next one. It was just Potter and Granger."

"Hmm, how are they? Ha, has Granger finally straightened out her hair?"

"Yeah, it looks way better now."

"She was always pretty."

Malfoy gaped at his friend.

"What? She has been. Only a moron would think other wise!"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. How's the job thing going?"

"It's over. I finally got a job. I'm a server at the restaurant down the street."

"That explains the outfit. I guess being a waiter is a good way to meet chicks."

"Blaise, I'm not ready, I don't think…"

"Oh come on! You're every girl's dream."

"How's that?"

"You're a troubled bloke. Chicks dig guys with problems. It gives them a purpose. Girls like the idea of changing a dude. It gives them a sense to accomplishment."

"That's ridiculous. Women don't think like that."

"Oh, yes they do, mate. Face it, Pat needs a mom."

"No he doesn't! He has me!"

"Yeah, ok! Look at him! His hands are always sticky, his hair unkempt, he needs a mother's touch. Look, I know you know that I'm right. Astoria's death has been hard on all of us. Daphne still gets really upset sometimes, but like I said before, life goes on. She would have wanted you to be happy."

"I am happy." Malfoy said under his breath.

"No, you're not. Being a single parent sucks. What's gonna happen when Pat goes to Hogwarts? You'll be all alone! Don't you think a woman in your life would make you happy?"

"OF COURSE I DO, BLAISE! I've been thinking about that for months! I'm still not over her! I can't just fall in love again! I'd be betraying her!"

"No, you wouldn't be. Astoria loved you with all her heart. She wouldn't want you to waste away. She'd want you to live your life and make Patrick as happy as he could be. I'm not asking you to replace Astoria, nobody could ever do that. I'm asking you not to let grief control your life. When you see something, or someone, you want, just take it. Whatever will make you happy, because so far you're about as jolly as my wife when Pansy comes over for tea!"

"You're right." He sighed heavily. "I know Pat needs a mother. And I need someone who'll make me happy. Thanks for finally drilling that into my head, mate."

"I've been trying for the whole first part of this year. It was no easy feat. I gotta go. Pansy'll be over any minute. If I'm not there I'll have to crash in a hotel tonight."

"Good luck with that. Hey, don't wait till two months from now to visit again. Feel free to bring Daphne next time."

"See ya." Blaise apparated out of sight, just as Patrick ran into the room.

"I finished, Dad! It's a Catasaurous! I made it up, its half cat, half dino! Where's Uncle Blaise?"

"He left, but don't worry pal, he'll come visit again real soon. Plus I told him to bring Aunt Daphne."

"YAY! She makes the best cookies, and she gives the best hugs!"

Man, this kid really needs a mom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione looked down at her pile of recently signed papers. She scooped them up and headed to the Minister's office. For some odd and annoyingly tedious reason, the Minister needed everything to be signed. If it wasn't signed, it didn't exist. Hermione scanned the documents as she walked, to make sure that she had dotted all of her i's. As her eyes reached the bottom of the sheet it read:

_The Auror in charge of death eater questioning must sign this form as well as the death eater being questioned. _

Hermione looked down at the blank line next to the one that read "Hermione Jean Granger."_ No! _She thought_. I knew I shouldn't have let my pen do all the work! _ It was only six o' clock. She would have to rush to Malfoy's house so he could sign the document, then sprint to the Minister's office before she got sacked.

oOo

Draco stood in his kitchen, hunched over an obnoxiously low ironing board. Astoria had it specially made so she could iron comfortably. He knew why he had kept it, but he really should have bought a new one that he could actually use. He was ironing a dark blue, button-down shirt. Blaise, of course, had set him up on a blind date. Blaise didn't say anything about the mystery girl except that she went to Hogwarts. Draco prayed to Merlin that it wasn't Millicent Bulstrode. As he was ironing the shirt a large barn owl landed on his kitchen table.

"Not again!" He groaned as he untied a letter from the owl's leg. He was sure that it wasn't from Potter, the handwriting was too delicate. He knew for a fact that it wasn't from Weasley, did that idiot even know how to write? It must be from Granger.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I need a few signatures from you. I will be arriving any moment now.

Hermione Granger,

Deputy Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic

He wished that her and Potter would stop with the "Dear Mr. Malfoy" crap. He ignored the owl that was begging for a treat, and went back to ironing. _This shirt has more wrinkles than Professor McGonagall's forehead, _he thought, and smiled to himself. He heard a sudden _Crack _and saw Hermione Granger standing in the middle of his kitchen. Since Draco was ironing his shirt his top half was uncovered, revealing his toned body. She looked at him and he looked at her, Draco finally said, "Well… you got a pen?" Instead of answering, Hermione looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the mini ironing board. In a much more rude tone than she meant, she said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to iron."

"Oh. Where's Patrick?" She had no idea why that, of all things, came out of her mouth. It was none of her business.

"He's at his grandparent's house."

"But it's not Wednesday." _Shut up, Hermione!_ She thought as her face turned red.

"I'm, er, going on a date." The look on Malfoy's face told Hermione that he wasn't happy about this alleged date.

"Oh. With whom?" _Are you kidding me? Shut that hole in your face!_

"I don't know, some stupid muggle thing called a 'blind date'. I'd expect you'd know all about those." There was nothing rude or condescending about the way he said this, but it made Hermione angry all the same.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I'm muggle born, mean I know everything about muggles?"

"Er, kind of, yeah."

"Well, I think you're a,"

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, maybe you just had a bad day or something, but neither of us is here to argue. I apologize if I insulted you in anyway, even though I do think that you're being overly sensitive. I'd like to sign you're papers so we can both get on with evening plans."

She didn't know what to say. She was so embarrassed; she could have just apparated right there from humiliation. She held out the documents. He leaned towards her and grabbed them, their hands touching slightly. The awkwardness filled the air as Draco searched a messy drawer for a pen. Hermione broke the silence with another invasion of privacy question. "Why are you so unorganized?" _Damn it! I'm seriously buying some duck tape tomorrow. _

He smirked at her and said, "I'd imagine everything you own is alphabetized and color coded. But I'm not entirely unorganized. There's a method to my madness." The smirk on his face was replaced by a smile that Hermione had only seen in the pictures in his living room. But this smile was different. His old smile was full of joy and "living for today." This new smile was happy and sad at the same time, as if he was tired. As his smile faded Hermione couldn't help but stare at is unclothed torso. She felt a rush of…

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked her, with pen in hand.

"I wasn't." She said quickly. It really was a shame that she was the worst liar in the world.

"Sure." He said as he signed the papers. "Why do they need me to sign anyway?"

"The Minister likes making more work for us so we never have time to enjoy life."

Malfoy laughed. "That was funny. Who knew that someone like you would dare to complain about their job. Isn't this the job you've always wanted?"

"No, not really. I'd rather do something exciting, like deciphering ancient texts, traveling to distant lands, or even discovering new species." She replied airily, almost as if she was talking to herself. She looked down at her watch and practically screamed, "I'm going to be late! Did you sign all of them?"

"Yeah, I'm probably going to be late as well. I hope my date won't mind."

Hermione laughed and said good bye. As she turned to leave she heard Malfoy's voice call out, "When will I see you again?

She instantly thought of every single romantic-comedy or drama that she had ever seen, or read, and heard that line "What?" She asked in dazed confusion.

"Er, I mean, do you know when our next interview will be?"

"No, but I'll try to give you plenty of notice, unlike tonight." She smiled, sort of relieved, as she apparated out of sight.

Draco put on his now crisp shirt and headed out the door. Hopefully Blaise had found the girl of his dreams… as if.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_When will I see you again? Really?"_ Thought Draco as he made his way to the restaurant where he would be meeting his date. _"Why did I go and say something dumb like that?"_ As he mentally cursed himself, he reached the door of the meeting place. The restaurant was too fancy for his taste. He hadn't been living the "rich life" for some time now. He doubted that he'd brought enough muggle money for even appetizers. Suddenly he saw a hand waving frantically behind the farthest booth. This must be his date. As he approached her he noticed her familiar features. Her dark hair, hard face, and slightly upturned nose, could only represent one person.

"Hi Pansy." Draco said through gritted teeth. He was going to wring Blaise's neck the next time he saw him.

"Oh, hello Draco." She spoke as if she was a queen or at the very least a supermodel. "Please, sit." Draco sat on the other end of the booth, moving his legs to ensure that his and Pansy's knees would never touch.

"So, I've heard that you are living in Muggle London. How quaint. As you should know I'm Blaise's next door neighbor. But I wouldn't really call it "next door." Our houses are practically miles apart due to the size of them. There are plenty of other magical residents; I suppose it would be called a magical community. Well, I for one am starving. You'd think that the service would be of a higher standard at this kind of place. I assume that these mud-bloods don't even know what good service is. Why just the other day…"

As Pansy babbled on, Draco studied her carefully. She'd become rather beautiful since the last time he had seen her. Her hair was long and luxurious, her skin clean and soft, her breasts large and prominent. Yes, she was very pretty except for her snout like nose and rude manner. Draco didn't dare look her in the eyes out of fear that he might turn to stone. A waiter eventually arrived and took their orders.

"Finally, could you imagine being something as vile as a servant, or whatever their called in mud-blood land."

"A waiter." Said Draco fuming.

"Yes, whatever. I'd rather die than be in that line of work. We're lucky we have large amounts of inheritance. I shouldn't say "lucky" though, seeing that we deserve every knut and sickle of it. Anyway, you don't seem very chipper do you? That makes sense; living with mud-bloods would depress any one of us."

Thankfully their food arrived. This gave Draco an excuse as to why he wasn't talking. The food was very good, but seeing as Pansy wanted any attention she could get, she sent her plate back more than three times.

"Oh Draco, I'm so glad you've started dating again."

"Wait a minute," said Draco, finally finding his voice, "I thought you were married."

"Oh, I divorced him." She snorted with laughter. "He had this sick idea of having children."

"Yeah, that's pretty sick."

"Anyway, I've always loved you Draco. Not just because of your money or good looks. I feel I'm the only one who truly understands you." He could tell she was lying through her teeth. Nothing to her was about feelings. Could this cow even have any feelings?_ Perhaps she's a psychopath. _Thought Draco, letting a smile slip.

"See? I knew you'd agree! We're soul mates."

"Wait, what?"

"We are soul mates. We belong together." She batted her eyelashes for a look of innocence. Draco wasn't buying any of it. All she wanted was to get in his pants… and his wallet.

"I think that our whole lives have been depending on this moment; the moment where the two most beautiful people in the world finally realize their love for each other." She was pulling all of this "love" crap out of her back-side. Draco had a feeling he should probably leave before she had him in her clutches. He turned his head to wave for the check, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Pansy pulling her shirt lower to give her more cleavage. When she finished Draco turned to her. He _could_ have gone along with it. Hey, free "companionship" was always a good thing, right? But he couldn't. He wasn't his old self, a pompous jerk who manipulates people and their emotions. She did deserve to be misled and then stomped on, but he couldn't do it.

"Look, Pansy. I'm really sorry," he lied, "but I don't think we're soul mates. I think we should just be friends."

She pulled her shirt as low as it could go and said, "Friends with benefits?"

"No. I'm looking for a girl who's more, er, practical. You're too incompetent for me." He knew he had won; she had no idea what either of those words meant.

She sighed and sat back. With tears in her eyes she said, "I'm sorry Draco. I knew I was getting carried away. I screwed up my own life by ending it with my ex-husband. I knew you would never want to go out with me again, we never really got along. I'm sorry for the worst date in the world." She smiled at him genuinely, in contrast to her usual seductive smile. She got her purse and put a large amount of money on the table. "Goodbye, Draco. I'll tell Blaise you said 'hi'. Don't be mad at him too much, I'm very good at persuading people."

"_What's wrong with me? I just gave up the good time I was looking for." _He thought. As Pansy walked away, Draco looked at the bill. 43 pounds for a salad, sandwich, and two drinks. It's a good thing he broke it off with her, or he'd have to refinance. He did want a "practical" girl, but so far chicks in that variety are hard to come by.

oOo

When Draco got home, he took of his stiff button down shirt and started making himself a bowl of cereal. As he did so, a familiar owl landed on its second home, his kitchen table. "Hey there. I see you more than I see my best friend." He untied the note from its leg for the second time that day. According to the letter, Granger needed more signatures. Draco sighed, as he did a loud _crack _echoed through the kitchen. Hermione Granger stood in front of him looking like a frazzled maniac. She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco got to first.

"I thought you were going to give me plenty of notice the next time you showed up. Am I wrong, or does three seconds seem like enough time to you?"

"Sorry, I just need more signatures. I was on my way home when my heel broke and I forgot the spell to fix it so I just left it, but then I kept falling down. So I stopped at a nearby pub to get some glue but they just laughed at me. I had to walk home barefoot, and when I got there the Minister's patronus was telling me that I needed signatures from you. I was so angry that I threw a vase that Harry gave me last year for my birthday and it broke. Then I cried. And I probably shouldn't be telling you all this but I can't seem to stop and I'm probably going to cry again any moment now, and why do you have to be half naked every time I come around?"

"Are you done?" Hermione slowed her breathing and looked down at her feet.

"Yes, I think so." She mumbled.

"Why don't you sit down?" They sat at his kitchen table. Silence reined over them. Draco broke it by saying, "What do I have to sign now, anyway."

"Well, the Ministry needs your permission to talk to your son."

"I'm not sure I like that idea. He's just a little kid, you know."

"I wouldn't worry about it. It would just be Harry, Ron, and I."

"I don't want Weasley near my kid. He's…"

"I know how you feel about him," Hermione interrupted, "Harry and I will make sure he's polite. It will all be up to code. The Minister's standards are really high, so there won't be any funny business."

Draco sighed, "What if I refuse?"

Hermione gave him a sad look and said, "Then the Minister will take you to Azkaban." She saw the outraged look on Draco's face. "I know it's horrible. The Ministry officials are really scared of what they don't know. Their fear makes them blind to common sense. They don't have morals any more. I'm sorry. Please sign it." She slid the piece of paper towards him.

"Fine, lucky for you I've got a pen this time." They laughed as Draco signed his name.

Hermione, against her better judgment asked. "How was your date?"

"It was… interesting. The mystery girl turned out to be Pansy." He saw anger, and perhaps a hint of jealousy, flood Hermione's face.

Hermione grabbed the paper and stood up. "It's late, I should get going. She walked to the center of the room, and got ready to apparate. "Goodbye." She said with the anger still on her face.

"Wait!" Draco yelled, but she was already gone.

"Daddy? Who was that lady?"

"Pat, how come you're out of bed?" Draco said in a surprised tone.

"I heard voices. That lady was really pretty. I bet she gives good hugs." With that Patrick turned and went to his bedroom.

Draco went to his too and flopped down on his bed. Dealing with two insane women in one night is very tiring.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Hermione was in a familiar dark, circular room. She was surprised that she didn't see her lost friends. The room was empty, or at least she thought it was until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She walked closer and saw two snakes encircling each other. Hermione blinked and the snakes turned into people. They were Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Malfoy looked dazed and his eyes were glazed over. Pansy looked simply evil. She had long sharp nails, ruby red lips, and a forked tongue. She was embracing Malfoy and kissing his lips. Hermione had to look away. She looked down at her arms and saw them changing color. Soon her skin turned a dark shade of putrid green. _

Hermione sat upright in her bad. She reached towards her bedside table and picked up the phone. She dialed Ginny's cell.

"HELLO? Sorry, ahem, hello?"

"Hey Gin, it's Hermione."

"Well, who else could it be? By the way, Harry says hi."

"Hi Harry. Ginny, I had a weird dream."

"Oh, that scary one in the dark room?" Ginny was the only person that Hermione had told about her nightmares.

"Kind of. Except there weren't any people in the room. Just…"

"Just what?"

"Just, Pansy and Malfoy."

"Hmm, when did you see him last?"

"Two nights ago."

"Freaky! Did anything happen or were they just standing there?"

"They were hugging and kissing. Then my skin turned green. Isn't that weird."

"No, it means you're jealous. You know "The Green Monster."

"No, I've never heard that one before. What would I be jealous of? It was Malfoy, remember?"

"I don't know maybe you weren't jealous like that. Maybe you were jealous of Pansy's happiness. Not that you're sad or anything, but you're love life is kind of whacked."

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione sighed deeply. "It's true you know. I really need a boyfriend."

"Yeah, you do. Life is so much better when you share it with someone else!"

Hermione looked at her watch; it was 1:00 in the morning.

"Merlin, Ginny what are you doing up at 1 o' clock?"

"Fooling around with Harry." Hermione's face turned red as she heard a muffled voice in the background say, "Ginny, you're not supposed to tell her stuff like that!"

"Well, I was. But you're my best friend, you're much more important than Harry's… needs." Hermione and Ginny laughed until Hermione remembered that she had to go to work early.

"I got to go Gin. Want to do lunch tomorrow?"

"Can't tomorrow, but later in the week would be great."

They said they're goodbyes and Hermione went back to bed, but definitely not back to sleep.

oOo

Hermione's alarm clock rang at 5:30. She woke up, still with sleep in her eyes. Four and a half hours of sleep was not enough. She went through her morning routine in slow motion and apparated to the ministry. Harry and Ron were already in front of her office when she arrived. Ron, of course, was already complaining.

"Why do we have to do this so early?"

Before Hermione could yell, Harry saved her blood pressure by saying to Ron, "It's the only time of day that all three of us have empty. Hermione and I are busy at lunch time and you're busy at night. Morning is the only time that works out."

"I still wish the sun was up at least." Ron mumbled.

They apparated to their destination, walked across the street, and rang the doorbell.

oOo

Draco heard the doorbell ring. He had gotten a letter from Potter last night telling him to wake up early. This really pissed him off. Not only were they making him let them talk to his son, but now he's got to get up at 5 in the damn morning. Patrick was still in bed. It was a Saturday so the kid deserved to sleep as late as he could even if that meant 5:45. He opened the door and let the two idiots and their queen in. He gave them tea, the chipped cup had reappeared once again and they all sat in his living room.

"We're sorry for the time inconvenience." Hermione said sheepishly. Draco just scowled at them.

Ron, with as much manners as he could muster, said, "Where's your kid at, Malfoy, we don't have all day."

"He's asleep, like any human being would at this hour."

The room was silent, until they heard ruffling from the room across the hall. Patrick came out of his room wearing his broom pajamas and rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy, I heard people." He looked up at the four of them and exclaimed, "Hey! It's that pretty lady again!" He ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug. Draco immediately slapped his own forehead and said, "Patrick, what have I told you about hugging strangers?" Pat let go and smiled at her. "But she's not a stranger. She was here a couple of nights ago!"

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Enough with the reunions, let's get this show on the road."

Patrick looked at Ron and laughed. "You look like a pirate!" Harry, Hermione, and Draco couldn't help but laugh as Ron's ears, and cheeks, turned red.

Harry, saying through his laughs said, "Ron's right, we should get started. Malfoy, if you would just leave the room we can begin."

Draco pushed all his laughter aside and replaced it with anger. "Wait a minute; I can't even be in the room with him?"

Hermione, cursing herself for forgetting to tell him explained that the Minister didn't want Malfoy's presence influencing Patrick's answers.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco was furious. "I didn't sign up for this."

"Technically you did." Ron said, holding up the contract that Draco signed two nights prior.

Draco knew that they had won there. He turned to Patrick and said, "Be a good boy, Pat. Answer all of their questions and be polite." He saw a mischievous look on his son's face. "And stop calling Weasley a pirate." Draco added with a smile on his face. "I'll be in the kitchen." Ending with that, he left.

Harry was about to begin when Patrick, with a worried look in his eyes, asked, "Am I in trouble, because I swear that gum got in Jenny's hair by accident!"

Harry laughed and told him, "No, you're not in trouble. We are from the Ministry of Magic. We just have some questions for you."

"Okay!" Patrick replied.

"Well, he's much more cooperative than Malfoy." Ron said under his breath.

"All right, Patrick, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue! Or green, but sometimes yellow, today it's orange though!"

"Great. What's your favorite animal?"

"I like anteaters! They're so fury and fluffy and they have really long tongues and they eat ants, duh, and they have big feet just like my dad!" Patrick proclaimed at lightning speed.

Harry looked at the time; they would have to speed this up. He went down to the more important questions. "Patrick, do you know who Voldemort is?"

"No. His name is really funny though." Patrick giggled.

"Are you proud of your blood status?"

"What? I don't get it."

"Your blood status. You're a pure blood."

"That's crazy. My blood is red. I saw it with my own eyes when I fell of my tricycle last year!"

"Have you ever heard your dad talking about people called 'Mud-Bloods'?"

"Were you even listening? I already told you, blood is red! I saw it!"

"Okay, okay, we're almost done. Do you ever hear your dad talking about people called 'Death Eaters'?"

"No. That sounds scary. My dad's not scary, he's nice."

"Does your dad ever talk about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to go there, but I wish they had an anteater house."

"What house does your father want you to be in?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Surprisingly, Patrick said, "He doesn't care, as long as I don't get in trouble."

The three friends were taken aback by Patrick's response.

Harry told Patrick that they were done with the questioning and to go get his dad from out of the kitchen. Before he left Patrick turned to Hermione and asked, "Can I have another hug, please?"

Hermione couldn't resist. He was quite possibly the cutest child on earth. She hugged him and sent him on his way.

Patrick ran into the kitchen and told Draco to go in the living room. As Draco left Patrick whispered, "I was right! She does give good hugs!" Patrick yawned and, with his father's suggestion, decided to go back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione was back at her least favorite place, her own office. When she had first gotten the job, she spent a long time and some effort to make the space reflect her personality. Having a workplace was one of her dreams. Since then, it had lost its novelty. It was just the same old, drab, and boring office. Whenever her birthday, or some other special event, came along, she received some kitschy object for her office, or apartment. Most of them had no use at all. What could she possibly do with a paper weight? There were no windows in her office, so there'd be no chance of her papers being flown around the room. What was she supposed to do with a snow globe, a figurine of a flamingo, a picture frame too small that no picture could ever possibly fit into it? The only functional thing she'd ever gotten was a vase from Harry. It was a nice gift, even though she never really used it. Crookshanks liked eating the flowers, and when he got sick he let everyone know it.

"_Is my life really this dull, that all I can do all day is complaining about paper weights and sickly felines?" _She thoughtto herself.As she looked around the room at year's worth of worthless knick knacks, Harry's head popped through the door.

"Hey, Hermione!" He said pleasantly.

"Oh, hi Harry. What's going on?" She said, trying to smile.

"Well, er, Ginny had this dumb, I mean, brilliant idea, that we'd all go on a triple date tonight. Me and her, of course, Ron and Charlotte, and you and some lucky bloke, would go."

"Who am I supposed to go with? I don't think I know any blokes." She smiled genuinely.

"Well, I don't know. I'm sure Ginny's got something up her sleeve. What do you say, will you join us? I don't think I could stand Ron and Charlotte's goo-goo eyes without you to stop them." He pleaded.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Alright, Just make sure my date isn't Reggie from the maintenance department. I'm pretty sure he has fleas."

"Yeah, he is itchy all the time. I'll tell Ginny to cross him off her list. Oh yeah, she told me to tell you to wear blue. Then your outfits won't clash. See you then."

oOo

Business was booming at the Paramount Pub. The whole restaurant was packed: Three birthdays, two anniversaries, one retirement, and four graduation parties in one room, and Draco Malfoy had to serve them all. Draco really hated his job sometimes. Most people ate like slobs, making cleaning up after them, without getting diseased, virtually impossible. The pub usually wasn't very busy, which is why they only need two servers, one upstairs and one on the ground floor. But on Friday nights, it's a waiter's nightmare. They really could use extra help, but seeing as the owner was very cheap, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Draco was thrilled when he had first gotten the job. Even though he was rich in the wizarding world, in the muggle world he was dirt poor. You can't just walk into the nearest currency exchange and trade in all of your galleons for pounds. He had to earn some kind of cash so that Patrick could go to school and their house could have air conditioning. Magic can only get you so far. Muggles aren't used to your lawn magically being cut. Draco needed money to buy a lawn mower, a dishwasher, and most importantly a television to keep Patrick out of his hair once in a while. Getting a job was the only way. The owner of the Paramount Pub was really old fashioned, so naturally he didn't care that Draco didn't have any form of higher education, or any education at all for that matter. All he cared about was Draco's ability to wait tables, clean tables, and for him to agree to take less than minimum wage of course. The fact of the matter was that this was the only place on the planet where Draco could find work, so it was the perfect job for him.

He had learned all the tricks of the trade from the other server, a very old and very snarky lady named Agnes. She taught him everything: "Write orders in big and distinct letters or Maurice, the chef, would have to waste time trying to find his glasses. Be polite to the customers, make it seem like it's your life's dream to be working here. Be light on your feet and have perfect balance. And most importantly, if a customers being an ass wipe," He remembered her saying, wagging a bony finger at him, "be sweet as pie and oblivious to their banter. You got that?" She said the first day he came to work. Since then they became a team. He would remind her to take her 2:00 pill, and in return she would teach him how to be a good waiter. But for the life of her, she never had any tips on how to deal with large amounts of people.

It was going to be a very long day.

oOo

Hermione stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She only had one article of clothing that was blue, a sweater that was too tight, too low cut for a first date, and very uncomfortable. She knew that she had to wear it though, or she'd feel the wrath of Ginevra Weasley. She checked the time, it was 5:45. She'd been getting ready for almost two hours. Her hair took up most of the time, but the other half hour she'd spent in the bathroom. Were smoky eyes too trampy for a first date? Should she wear heels, sandals, or both? She hadn't been on a date for so long, she didn't know proper etiquette. Were they supposed to shake hands when they met each other, or hug? She had no idea. If she had to be socially awkward, she could at least look well. Before she could analyze herself in the mirror any longer, the phone rang.

"Hello." It wasn't a question. She knew who it was.

"Hey Hermione! Are you wearing blue like I told Harry to tell you?" Ginny said warningly.

"Yes, ma'am. What color are you wearing?"

"Silver."

"How would any color possibly clash with silver?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Now, that you mention it, I guess it wouldn't matter. But I like the way blue reflects off of silver. It reminds me of Cinderella." She giggled.

"I'm wearing yellow now." Hermione said flatly.

"Oh, don't be spiteful! At least wear purple. That lilac tunic looks great on you. Do you even own anything yellow?"

"I could always use magic. I might turn your top yellow from under the table."

"No you wouldn't. Harry would get mad at you. He doesn't like it when I cry. We'll pick you up in 10; I've got to brush my hair." Ginny had this strange idea that if she brushed her hair one hundred times a day, she would eventually turn into a princess.

They said their goodbyes and in ten minutes, as promised, Ginny and Harry and Hermione's date arrived at her apartment.

Her date turned out to be Reggie. He held out his hand for her to shake. As they shook hands Hermione gave Harry a death glare that was even more threatening than Voldemort's. He looked confused, then realizing his mistake; he slapped his hand onto his forehead. When they were finally outside, Harry whispered in Hermione's ear, "Sorry! I forgot to tell Ginny to cross him off the list. I didn't know he was her first choice!" Hermione would forgive him, if, and only if, this was her and Reggie's first, and only, date. Period.

The restaurant was only three blocks away from Hermione's place, so the four walked there. Ron and Charlotte were already outside of the pub when they arrived. The six of them walked inside. Above them, the restaurant sign read, "The Paramount Pub."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco was running all over the place. He had to fill salt shakers, remember who gets decaf and who gets caffeinated coffee, and clean his pants. (Some rotten kid had spilled grape juice on them by "accident".) As he was doing this he saw a flash of bright red streak across the room. He stopped what he was doing and prayed to Merlin that this person wasn't who he thought it was. The red head's identity was confirmed when he saw another young man wearing glasses.

"Shit." He said out loud as Agnes walked by.

"What's wrong?" she asked, even though she obviously didn't care.

Instead of telling her he turned to her and said, pleadingly, "Can we switch floors for tonight. I'll do the second floor so you won't have to do the stairs." He thought he had her there. She always complained about the injustice of forcing an old woman to climb stairs.

To his surprise she said, "No way, buster. I need to lose weight for my sisters forth wedding, and you bet your bottom I'm not joining a gym. Those stairs are all I've got, so you just suck up whatever stupid problem you're having and shoo." She gave him a dirty look and made her way up the stairs, mumbling about young people and their easy lives.

Draco had no ideas as to how to get out of this one. Maybe he could just avoid them and they'd leave due to bad service, but the restaurant would get a bad review. Maybe he could pull the fire alarm, but then he might get arrested. Maybe he could just quit. No, he needed this job more than anything. Agnes was right; he would just have to suck it up. He picked up his order pad and walked over to their booth.

_"Maybe I should wear a bag over my head"_,he thought as he chickened out and headed for the kitchen.

oOo

The three couples had been seated in a circular booth. Hermione hated these because they forced people to eat with their elbows touching, and she really didn't feel like touching Reggie's elbow right now. As much as Hermione hated to say this, Reggie was a truly nice person. Looks aren't supposed to be everything, but they do count for something, and unfortunately for Reggie, he was a bit… ugly. Hermione tried to be polite, but it was just so fake sounding. So her best strategy was to remain silent and keep her head down.

As they waited to be served, the waiter seemed to be completely absent at the moment, Ginny started making conversation with Charlotte.

"So, Charlotte, what do you think of Minister Shacklebolt?"

"I'm not sure. He's plenty nice to me, buy I don't think I like his policies very much. I think the new magical creature law is absurd. Why should we keep them in captivity if their not harming anyone in their natural habitats? I also think that he's spending too much time on preventing the dark arts. He should be helping fix up Diagon Alley. It's not as nice as it used to be."

Everyone stared at her with disbelief. Ron looked at her and said, "I didn't know you were so, er… smart."

Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth formed a straight line. "So you thought I was dumb?"

"Well," Ginny shot him a dirty look, "no. Of course not."

Even though Ron thought he had been forgiven, everyone could see that Charlotte was still mad at him. Harry thought that it was about time to change the subject.

"So Charlotte, what's your blood status?"

She seemed to lighten up a little. 'I'm a pure-blood. It's kind of an interesting story. My father, who was pureblood, was sent to Azkaban even though he didn't do anything wrong. When the minister at the time realized him mistake, they set my father free. He was so furious that he decided to leave the wizard world completely. He eventually fell in love with a muggle woman, my mother, and they had me. Little did my father know that my mother was actually a pure blood as well. When I started showing signs of magic she told him that she was a witch. At first he was angry that she didn't tell him before they got married, and that he had failed to break all ties to the wizarding world. Then he realized how much he loved my mum and me and decided to be a wizard again. Most pure-bloods would call him a blood traitor, but I just call him Dad." They all laughed at the story and Charlotte had regained her good mood.

She smiled while saying, "Where's our waiter anyway? We've been here for 20 minutes!"

Ron, desperately trying to win Charlotte back said, "Maybe he's shining his shoes. He must be excited to meet us. We're famous you know."

"You might just be right. Oh, here he comes now!"

They all turned in the direction Charlotte was pointing and saw their waiter, a tall, blonde man.

"No way." Harry said. He turned to Ginny and said, "Leave it to you, Gin, to pick the one restaurant in all of London that _he_ works at."

"Well, you can't blame it all on me. You should have read his file more carefully. Then you would have known the exact place he worked." She said firmly.

Ron looked very amused. "You guys never told me that he was a waiter. This is going to be fun."

Hermione gave him a dirty look and said, "Don't you dare pull any tricks tonight. That would be unprofessional and embarrassing to us all."

Poor Reggie and Charlotte had no idea what the big deal was. He was just their waiter, right?

oOo

Draco finally mustered up enough guts to walk over to the "Golden Trio's" table. As he approached he saw that Potter and the Weasley girl were fighting. _"Trouble in paradise?"_ he thought. He also noticed an incredibly beautiful woman sitting next to Weasley. How'd he manage to nab a chick like that? She's probably blind and deaf.

He noticed that Granger was sitting, uncomfortably, next to a rather itchy bloke. He made a note to himself not to get too close to this mystery man.

When he got to the table, everyone became silent. Weasley had the smuggest look on his face that he'd ever seen. He wanted, with all his heart, to smack it off of his freckly face. He cleared his throat and broke the silence by saying, "Welcome to the Paramount Pub. What can I get you to drink?"

They just stared at him, as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears. Suddenly, the beautiful woman asked, "Do you have Sprite?"

"No," he said calmly, "but we do have 7Up."

Charlotte looked crest fallen. "Oh. Um, I'll have Lemonade then, please."

The itchy man took her lead and ordered his drink, and the rest followed. Ron was last.

"I'll have a Pepsi. Oh, and if you spit in it, I'll take you straight to Azkaban, personally. They'd be glad to have you."

Draco said, through gritted teeth, "Coming right up… _sir_." He turned around angrily to go get their drinks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_Don't let that jerk get to you."_ Draco thought as he prepared his enemies drinks. When all six were ready he turned around and walked toward their table.

oOo

As the three couples waited for their drinks, their conversations grew more +boring. Hermione's eyes began to wander around the pub. Her eyes landed on Draco. He was making their drinks. To her surprise he didn't put any poison in them. He looked very angry, as he should, she thought. Ron had been extremely rude. Hopefully Charlotte would see this. She was too nice to be stuck with _him_.

Draco walked toward their table, drinks in hand; Hermione noticed the purple stain on his pants and the sweat dripping from his head. His job was really hard; yet another reason for her to be grateful for her own cushy profession. At least she didn't have to deal with obnoxious customers and running back and forth all day.

He gave them their drinks and took their dinner orders. He was walking away when a foot stuck out in front of him. Draco was on the floor while Ron, the perpetrator, was laughing and saying things along the lines of "See you next fall." Hermione was about to give Ron a piece of her mind and/or slap him, but Draco got there first. He was on his feet and punched Ron right in the nose. Like any good girlfriend, Charlotte screamed and the owner of the pub, a short and stocky, hairy man came rushing towards them.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was being pushed out of the pub by Harry. They went the back way, finally reaching the parking lot, Ginny yelled, "I want to see how it ends!"

Harry, acting surprisingly calm and collected, said, "It's not a show Gin. I'm very mad at your brother right now."

"How could he do something so stupid?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Who was that guy?" Reggie said, finally finding his voice.

Harry opened his mouth, but Ginny answered, "Just some guy we went to school with, that everyone hates."

"I don't _hate_ him." Hermione said without thinking.

"WHAT?"

"Don't get me wrong," her face was turning red, "I dislike him very much. I just don't think he's evil now."

"So he's not a foul, loathsome, evil, little, cockroach, anymore?" Ginny wondered. She smiled at Hermione. "I don't think he's so evil anymore either."

oOo

Draco couldn't believe it. His boss was shaking hands with Ron, and saying absurd things like, "I'm so sorry" or, "This will never happen again", and even, "Please except this coupon for your next visit". Ron had gotten everything he wanted, sympathy from his girlfriend, ten percent off his next dinner, and most importantly, his enemy without a job. Again, Draco couldn't believe it. His boss had fired him, right on the spot, much like the way he had hired him. He was lucky Ron wasn't suing for battery charges, but still, where was he supposed to find work now? Going back to the wizarding world would be a social disaster, but what choice does he have? Confused and angry, Draco left the pub the back way.

oOo

"I know our evening _here_ is ruined, but I think we have some frozen pizzas at our place." Ginny said, looking on the bright side of their horrible date night.

Hermione was tired. Tired of being silent around her date, tire of Ron's foolishness, and also tired form the excitement of the night. "I'm sorry, Gin, I think I just want to go home."

Reggie looked at the sky. "Me too. I have to get up early tomorrow."

Ginny, clearly not thinking, asked the question Hermione was dreading. "Do you think you two will go on another date?"

Before Hermione could answer as coyly as possible, Reggie surprised all of them. "No, I don't think so."

All three of them stared at him. "I heard what you guys said, back in Hermione's apartment. You," he said gesturing toward Harry, "Said you forgot to tell Ginny to cross me off the list." Harry looked down at his feet. "I know you three didn't mean any harm. It was nice meeting you, honest." He walked away from them and apparated out of sight.

Ginny slapped Harry's arm. "I told you, you whisper too loud!"

"Sorry! It is a good thing though, now Hermione won't have to go on another date with him."

Hermione looked like she was about to cry. "I'm too picky. He was nice. I'm such a jerk."

"You're not a jerk," Ginny told her, "This is my entire fault. I should have set you up with David, not Reggie."

"I think David's gay." Harry whispered, loudly.

"You're right," Hermione said to Ginny, "this is all your fault."

Hermione aimed her wand at Ginny and yelled, _"Plantocrocus!"_ Ginny's shirt was now a bright shade of sun yellow. Ginny looked down and started laughing. She ran up to Hermione and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I won't set you up with anyone ever again!"

Hermione was laughing too. "I'm sorry too. I know you tried, and I know you hate the color yellow."

Their laughing stopped when they saw Ron and Charlotte walking towards them. "Where were you guys? You missed the best part! Malfoy got-" Ron beamed.

"Why would you do that, you stupid git?" Ginny screamed.

"Me? He's the one who gave me a dirty look!"

"So you just attack anyone who looks at you funny?" Harry asked.

"Whatever," Ron said, avoiding the question, "You guys are barmy. Me and Charlotte are going to head out now. Bye."

Charlotte gave them an apologetic look, and her and Ron apparated.

"Are you sure you don't want to come over, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You guys go ahead, I'll get home okay."

Hermione was left alone now. Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone coming out the back door. He was walking fast and it was dark. Not watching where he was going, he walked right into Hermione. They both fell onto the ash fault, Hermione yelled, "Would you watch where you're going?"

The stranger said, "Sorry, lady."

Hermione recognized the voice. "Malfoy?"

They walked over to the street light so they could see well. "Is that you Granger? Where's your itchy date?"

Hermione grimaced. "He kind of dumped me. I wanted him to, but it's still sad."

"That's too bad. Hey, at least you still have a job."

"You lost your job?"

"Yeah. I would use a memory charm on my boss to get it back, but there was a whole restaurant full of people who saw the entire thing."

"What are you going to do now? I doubt you could find a job in the wizarding world."

"You're forgetting that in the wizarding world I'm filthy rich." Hermione truly laughed for the first time that night. How could she forget something so obvious?

"I'm really sorry for what Ron did."

"Don't worry about it. He couldn't help himself. I just wish that everyone in the wizarding world didn't hate me so much."

"Not everyone hates you."

"Oh yeah, name one person."

"Me." Hermione's body took over her brain, she leaned in. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. As they stood there kissing under a street light, snow began to fall.

A/N: This chapter took FOREVER! I couldn't figure out how to get rid of Reggie! : )

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had writer's block.

Don't you love when something you write just fits perfectly later on? Example: Ron hates spiders but his new girlfriend's name is Charlotte. (Charlotte's Web) Ha! I was laughing for hours. I don't know if I'll use that or not, but it's very ironic.

Chapter 12

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked groggily as she picked up the phone.

"I finally got the guts to tell you. I've been up all night thinking a bout it and feeling guilty for not telling you immediately." Hermione bantered at lightning speed.

Ginny was becoming impatient. "Tell me what?"

"I KISSED MALFOY!" Hermione yelled, and then slapped her hand on her mouth afraid she had awoken the neighbors.

Ginny was silent, and then angrily said, "Herms, it's 2:30 in the morning. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"But it's true! After you left he came out from the back door. Then we started talking and I kissed him!"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Meet me for lunch tomorrow."

"But it's Sunday tomorrow. Me and Harry always snuggle on Sundays." Ginny whined.

"This is important Ginny!

"Fine, I'll meet you at Albert's at 11:30. Goodnight, or should I say 'good morning'?

"See you." She slammed the phone down. Why wouldn't Ginny believe her? Were her actions such an unbelievable thing?

oOo

Draco couldn't sleep. Why would Granger do _that_? She must be crazy. Maybe someone dared her to do it. No, she too nice for that.

"_She too nice for that?"_ He thought. What was wrong with him?

He hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time; he had almost forgotten what it felt like. He hadn't had sex in a long time either.

"_This is too difficult, I give up!" A brunette woman exclaimed. _

"_Come on Astoria, You can't quit now!" Draco pleaded. It was the first time for both of them. They'd been going out for a month, and they both agreed that it was time._

"_Well if you weren't so damn tall, this would be easier!"_

"_I'm too tall? I thought you liked my height. Speaking of which, you have none. Maybe if you weren't a midget this would be more enjoyable. _

"_You know what," she shouted angrily, "I'm going home!" She got up to leave but Draco caught her wrist. _

"_I'm sorry, Astoria. I didn't mean to insult you. Please stay. We can try it some other time." _

_Astoria became less stiff and she smiled. "Why do you have to seduce me all the time? It's not fair." She sat back down on the bed and sighed. "I guess I expected something different. This was supposed to be magical," Draco laughed. Astoria continued, "No pun intended. I mean to say, this was supposed to be a big step for us. You know, bring us closer together. Not a huge embarrassing mess." She paused and turned to him. "Maybe you were doing it wrong." She smiled at him devilishly. _

_Getting defensive Draco yelled, "I was not!" _

"_I'm only joking." She lay down next to him and kissed his cheek. "Maybe we need more practice." _

"_I was hoping you'd say that." _

Draco stared at the ceiling. The thing that worried him the most was how much he had liked his and Hermione's kiss. Everything about her was soft and approachable, except for the fact that she wasn't his wife.

oOo

Hermione sat in her usual booth waiting for Ginny. Ginny was always late. After pretending to read the menu for ten minutes, she finally came through the door.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"I told you! Sunday is snuggle day! Besides, you're not my mother therefore, you have no control over me."

"Whatever. You know why I planned this right?"

"To tell me more hilarious lies?"

"It's the truth! I kissed him! You can use Veritaserum on me!"

"Okay," Ginny said as she pulled out a small vial. Hermione stared at her insane friend with disbelief. Ginny looked around, to make sure none of the muggles were looking, and poured some of the liquid into Hermione's coffee.

"Drink it." She said nonchalantly.

"No. You're crazy!"

"Oh, so you're lying then?"

"I am not!" Hermione exclaimed, drinking half of her drink.

"Alright, did you kiss Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit." Ginny muttered. "I'm sorry Hermione! I should have trusted you! Well, there's no use wasting the rest. Did you like it?"

"Yes." Hermione's hand slammed itself directly onto her mouth. She was giving Ginny the most evil death glare that she could produce. But Ginny was having too much fun.

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know! I have no idea why I kissed him, I just did! How long is this potion going to last?"

"Maybe five more minutes. You make a good point, I should hurry up with my questions!"

"That's not at all what I meant!"

"Do you still have feelings for my brother?"

"Merlin, no! Not in a million years."

"Harsh, but I understand."

Ginny's voice got really low. She looked nervous and embarrassed as she asked, "Do you think Harry loves me enough to marry me?"

"Of course, Gin. He's crazy about you."

"Good. That's a relief! Well, I didn't come here to talk about me, what about you? How did that whole kiss happen?"

"He came out of the restaurant and we bumped into each other in the parking lot. Then we started talking, and I kissed him. Then it started snowing. My hands were getting really cold, so I said bye and ran away."

"You ran away?" She smiled.

"Don't make fun of me! Yes I ran away! I'm so stupid!"

"You're not that stupid. Did he kiss you back?"

"Of course he did! He didn't really have a choice; I had my arms wrapped around him."

"Well that's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. Too bad you had to ruin it by running away."

"Ginny!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're gonna see him again right? For the ministry."

"Crap! Why didn't I think of that before I kissed him! Crap, crap, crap! I'm the dumbest person in the whole world!"

"Yeah, who runs away from a hot guy in the snow?"

"You're not helping!"

oOo

The next day, a Monday, Hermione was back at her desk. She was dreading Tuesday. Her and Harry's next meeting with Malfoy was scheduled for tomorrow. In her mind, that day was going to be number one on a very long list of awkward moments.

As she stared at a pile of paperwork that she would eventually have to fill out, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She hollered. Charlotte walked in looking sad.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Hey, Charlotte. What's wrong?"

"It's Ron."

"Oh, no. What happened now?"

"I don't really know. He's just acting childish and rude sometimes. Since you've dated him before I thought you could give me some advice."

Hermione wanted to tell Charlotte to break up with him. That he was a horrible boyfriend who needed to mature. But she couldn't. Ron was her friend and they had been through a lot together. Maybe she didn't try hard enough with him when they were dating. Something clicked in her brain and provided her with the perfect advice for Charlotte.

"Ron's really immature. He needs someone to be the boss of him. You need to be more aggressive."

"So he's got to be whipped, figuratively speaking of course,?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. He's not man enough to be in control, but he's really sweet sometimes, and I think he really likes you."

Charlotte blushed. "Really? Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime." Charlotte left Hermione's office with a clear head.

"_Why is it that I can solve her relationship problems," _Hermione thought,_ "but not my own?" _

A/N: I don't mean to scare any of you loyal readers, but I'm pretty lost right now. Please R&R and GIVE ME SOME IDEAS that I can bounce off of. (Don't worry, you'll be adequately credited.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for the great, and long, reviews! Iluvdolphins, Thecla, FlowerChild67, LindyLou78, shreya (made me laugh) and, Thanatos Angelos Girl, you are awesome! I know we all want Draco and Hermione to fall in love faster. (I just need to find a smooth transition. I don't want it to just happen.) I took FOREVER for this update, so I made the chapter a little tiny bit longer. : )

Chapter 13

Patrick opened a large pantry cabinet and pulled out a jumbo container of crayons. Every time he broke one from the box, he insisted on getting another 24 pack. Draco was sure that they would spiral into crayola related bankruptcy, but how was the kid supposed to color without red?

Coloring time was a big deal for Pat. It was his mission to color a picture worthy of getting put on the refrigerator. His dream though, was to create a masterpiece so precious that it would be hung in his dad's room. This was a rare event. To increase his chances, Pat would have to draw at least 5 pictures per night.

Sometimes Draco would draw too, but he wasn't very good at it. Dogs looked like pigs, pigs looked like cows, and cows looked like giraffes. Patrick looked up from his scribbled page and asked, "When's that lady coming here again?"

"Who are you talking about?" Draco asked even though he had a very good idea of who she was exactly.

"You know! That pretty lady! She came once, and then again with the pirate, I mean, other guy."

Draco laughed. "I told you not to call him a pirate. Where do you even get that from anyway?"

"Well, he's got red hair. So if he grew a beard, he'd be Redbeard the pirate!"

"You're crazy."

"Am not! You didn't answer the question!"

"I'm not sure I know the answer. Probably soon I hope, I mean I suspect." Draco said feebly.

"OOOOOOOOOO!" Pat squealed, "You like her!"

"Of course I do, she's very nice."

"No I mean you _like_ her. Like how I _like _Jenny. That's why I put gum in her hair."

"You what?"

"Don't worry I cut it out with my scissors. Besides, you're avoiding the subject!"

"Since when did your vocabulary get so big?"

"What's a vocabulary?"

"Never mind. And I don't _like_ her. She's just an acquaintance." Draco lied.

"LIAR!" Patrick shrieked gleefully. "YOU'RE IN LOOOOVE!"

"Would you look at the time," Draco said looking at the microwave clock, "time for bed."

Patrick got up and walked towards his room. "Fine, but we'll discuss this tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

Patrick sounded very serious, but Draco knew that he would forget everything in the morning. Kids always forget stuff. Draco looked down at the picture Pat had drawn. It was of a tall blond man, a little blond boy, and a bushy haired woman.

"You've got to be kidding me." Draco said out loud.

This kid would be the death of him.

oOo

Hermione was walking back and forth across her office. She had just been yelled at by the minister, and pacing seemed like the only way to let off some steam. So what if he paperwork was a day late? How long was a day to the minister anyway? He wouldn't even had noticed if Hermione hadn't put a note on the stack of papers saying, "Sorry this is one day late." She should have put "one day early, then maybe she would have gotten a raise, not yelled at in front of the minister's entire staff during their weekly meeting. She was so embarrassed and angry!

She was so upset that she didn't notice Harry and Ron enter the room. She jumped when Harry asked, "Hey, Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know."

"Are you mad that I forgot your half birthday again? I'm really sorry, but I don't even know what _my_ half birthday is. Maybe I should get a remembrall. I really am sorry Hermione, I just forgo,"

"Harry! It's not that. If you and Ron had been paying attention during this mornings meeting instead of playing Exploding Snap form under the table," Ron and Harry looked guiltily down at their feet, "then you would have noticed that I got SCOLDED LIKE A CHILD AGAIN BY THE FREAKING MINISTER!"

"Oh, I remember that!" Ron said. "Why would that bother you? He yells at you all the time!"

"THAT'S THE POINT RONALD! UNLIKE YOU, I HATE BEING YELLED AT!" She screamed through emerging tears.

Harry walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Herms, he yells at me too. Granted it's always behind closed doors, so it's not as embarrassing, but it hurts just the same. He'll realize how great you are eventually."

Hermione sniffed. "Thanks Harry."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to come to lunch with us?"

"We can't!"

"Why not, I'm starving!" Ron whined.

"We have a meeting with Malfoy. "She said, a little too excitedly.

"Well, have fun you two." Ron said as he headed for the door.

"You have to come too, Ron." Harry told him

Ron mumbled a few choice words under his breath as they all apparated.

oOo

Draco hung up his phone happily. He had just gotten a job offer. Thank Merlin Blaise's sister's boyfriend owned a pub. Granted it was a little bit farther away, and paid less, it was still a job. He was so happy that he didn't even notice a giant black owl land on his windowsill. As Draco left the kitchen, it tapped on the window pane. He thought to himself that it must have been a squirrel, and went into the living room. Patrick was at school, so he was free to watch all the MTV that he wanted. Of course when you really want to relax, you lose the remote control. While he was turning the sofa inside out looking for it, three people popped into his house. He was so surprised that he fell over.

"Well, this really reminds me of the last time I saw you Malfoy." Ron sneered.

"Would you like for me to reenact what happened next, Weasley?" Malfoy said as he got up.

"There's no need for cheek Mr. Malfoy." Harry told him. He turned to Ron. "And stop being a prat Ron. We're technically guests here."

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Draco asked angrily.

Ron's eyebrows knitted together. "You didn't get our humongous owl?"

"Draco looked towards the kitchen and saw the owl in the window. It was screeching and clawing at the glass. "I thought your owl was white?"

Harry paused. "… She died, during the war."

Draco looked down at his feet. "Sorry."

After a short while of standing in the living room awkwardly, Ron turned to Hermione. "I don't really want to stay here all day, so can we get moving with this?"

Hermione hadn't said a word since they had arrived. She remained silent, staring at Draco. Part of her wanted to run away from him, much like how she ran away after their kiss. But the other half wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him again. Both of these options would be highly unprofessional and extremely insane! So she kept quiet.

"Hello?" Ron yelled in her ear. "Hermione? Where'd you put that giant brain of yours?"

She reluctantly snapped back into reality. Avoiding Ron's stupid questions, and answering the first one, "Yes. Let's start."

They all sat down.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy," Harry began.

"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Fine, Ferret." Ron spat. "If you insist."

"You know, my son is at school. And yet I still feel as if a_ child_ is still in the room."

Harry was getting impatient. "Can we please stay in the present? Would you mind getting us some tea, please?"

Draco got up and went into the kitchen. When he was gone Harry turned to Ron.

"Stop being a git!"

"_Me_! I'm sorry, I don't trust that jerk as far as I can throw him."

"Stop being mad about the past. We don't even know the whole story. Besides, it's not like he killed anyone."

"Yeah, but he almost did! He almost killed Dumbledore, he almost killed me with that poisoned wine, and his aunt almost killed Hermione, and he just stood there and watched!"

Harry was really mad now. "You don't think we know that? You don't think that _I _saw Dumbledore die, that _I_ was there when you were poisoned, that _we both_ were there when Hermione was being tortured? How thick and selfish are you?"

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. "BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! JUST STOP!"

Ron and Harry stared at her in shock. Draco stood in the doorway with the tea tray. He'd been there the whole time.

"Should we reschedule?"

"No, Mr., Dammit, Malfoy. Sorry. Please sit down." Harry rubbed his temples. "Go ahead Hermione."

She stared in her lap. Ron elbowed her in the arm. She looked up at Draco. The gray of his eyes used to remind her of cold steel. But now she saw warmth and comfort in the pewter color. He looked into her brown eyes. They'd always symbolized to him mud, not only in her veins but her eyes and hair. Now he saw kindness in their chestnut shade.

Hermione snapped out of it quick enough for her friends not to notice. She cleared her throat.

"During the war, how long did Vol-… Voldemort live in your house?"

Draco's went white and he closed his eyes. Ron started twiddling his thumbs. Draco took a deep breath.

"The whole year." He finally said bluntly.

Ron broke his own silence. "I'm sure it was all fun and laughs the whole time, eh?"

Draco looked down and studied the pattern in the carpet. "No. It was horrible.

Hermione felt tears emerge. She knew exactly how he'd felt. She wanted to comfort him, but her job demanded she move on.

"How was your relationship with your… Aunt?"

Draco was surprised by this question. "It wasn't really anything. I mean, she was in Azkaban when I was growing up. She went kind of crazy when my uncle Rodolphus died, so I never knew the _real_ her. When I did meet her I didn't like her very much."

"How did-"Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Ron.

"Why'd you just stand there when your whacked up auntie was trying to kill Hermione?"

"And what do you suggest I should have done?"

"Anything other than standing by like a stupid git!"

Hermione intervened and spoke quietly. "Stop it Ron, there's nothing he could have done. She would have killed both of us.

"I did want to help you." Draco spoke truthfully.

"Thank you." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. It wasn't like her to cry, but so many bad memories in one day, who wouldn't?

"Well, this has been a disaster." Harry said as he handed Hermione a handkerchief. She sniffed.

"Not completely." She smiled.

"Ron and I have to meet Ginny and Charlotte. Will you get back okay?"

"Of course, Harry. I'll be fine."

Harry turned to Draco, Ron had already apparated, and said, "Goodbye Mr., son of a," he sighed. "Bye, Malfoy." Harry left the room leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

They sat across from each other awkwardly. Hermione stood up and gathered her things.

"I should get going. I have a meeting later and,"

"Why did you kiss me?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Well, um, er." She stuttered. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Oh, so you just tripped and threw your arms around me, while your lips accidentally slammed into mine?"

Hermione's face turned crimson and she nodded her head. They stood in the empty room, staring at each other. He knew that she was lying, and she knew that he could see right through her. The only way to settle this would be to stare at each other till the other one gave in.

Hermione lost.

"Fine! I did it intentionally!" She paused and sat back down, placing her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe I ran away."

"More like sprinted, I'd say."

"Shut up!"

"That night was crazy."

"Oh, I forgot to ask! Did you find a new job yet? I felt really bad that you lost your old one."

"Yeah, I did. It pays less though. I'm still a waiter."

"I can't believe we're talking like this." She said randomly.

"Like what?"

"Like, not enemies. I haven't punched you in the face yet!" She laughed.

Draco looked worried. "Not any time soon I hope. You almost broke my jaw, third year!"

"Come on, that was funny!"

"For _you_! Not for the kid with the broken face!"

Draco laughed, and Hermione snorted because of her giggles. She looked down, embarrassed, at the coffee table. She saw a piece of paper.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up Patrick's drawing.

"Nothing, just one of Pat's doodles. You know, kids are crazy." He tried, but the damage was already done.

"Who's the lady that looks like me?" She smiled.

"How should I know?" He lied. "Probably his imaginary friend."

She was about to let it go when Patrick burst through the door, fresh from school.

"Hi Daddy! Oh my gosh! It's the pretty lady!" He ran up to her, still in his backpack, and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Pat? Maybe you could help us with a disagreement your Dad and I were having. Who's the lady in this picture?"

Draco used all of the powers of Legilimency he could muster, but Patrick spoke to fast.

"It's of you silly!"

Hermione looked at Draco and smirked. How dare she be so smug?

"Don't you think it looks more like your imaginary friend?" He pleaded.

Patrick wasn't hearing any of it. "Those are for babies! I like _real_ people better. Can I go eat cookies now?"

Draco nodded.

"He's really cute."

"Yeah, he's a doll." Draco said sarcastically.

"Don't be embarrassed of his drawing. I thought it was very nice."

She was grinning, inside and out.

A/N: I can't believe I wasted 5 minutes of my life Googling: Do they have MTV in England? I also couldn't figure out how to spell the word throat. Bad week. :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the late updates. I just started school today. My math class is really hard, so I may only be able to post new chapters on the weekends. I know, dragsville, but hey, it's faster than other authors. Some post once a month. Let me know, through reviews, if this will make you want to form an angry mob against me. I wouldn't blame you. : )

Chapter 14

_ Hermione walked silently through a large garden. She strolled up to a gray manor house and entered. She knew where she was going. Walk down a long corridor, down marble steps, a twisting hallway, then more stairs, into a dark drawing room. Suddenly, she heard long, shutter inducing, screams. But they hadn't just begun then. It almost sounded as if someone had turned on a radio to the middle of a song. The screams must have been there the whole time, she just hadn't noticed. She proceeded into the drawing room; the source of the screams, only to find Draco sprawled across the carpet, bleeding. His screaming stopped when he saw her. His breathing was heavy and forced._

"_Hermione…" He spoke softly as he gasped for breath, "please… please." _

_She stared at him with tears in her eyes. She was confused and devastated. _

"_What? What do you want? I don't understand!" _

_He swallowed and struggled for another gulp of air. _

"_Don't… let them… hurt me…again." _

"_Who? Draco, please tell me!"_

_Just then, two tall, cloaked figures entered the room. They didn't seem to notice Hermione at all. They didn't see her weeping. The taller of the two was laughing manically. The other seemed serious. They both pushed Hermione out of the way. The tall one sat Draco upright against the wall, while the other, lifted his wand. _

_He yelled, "Sectumsempra!"_

_Deep gashes appeared on Draco's face and torso. As he fell over he looked into Hermione's eyes. _

_The room began to spin. The walls of the drawing room melted together. As the spinning grew faster and faster, Hermione saw a glimpse of red hair, and the gleam of eye glasses. _

Hermione woke up with a jolt. She'd fallen asleep at her desk, _again_. She was shaken; that was one of the most frightening dreams she's ever had. She placed her hands over her face and told herself that it was indeed, only a dream. But no matter how much she told herself not to, she couldn't fight the urgency and need to see him. She wanted to make sure he was alright. She _had_ to make sure he was alright.

oOo

"Why'd Hermione have to leave, Dad?" Patrick whined.

"She had to go to work remember."

"Why?"

Oh, no. The unanswerable "why" question. His answer would conjure up another "why" and they would be twirling into a warp of question and answer, and waste copious amounts of time. Draco would have to cut it off while he had the chance.

"Do you want ice cream?" He asked feebly.

Patrick was mesmerized. The fascination of having ice cream before dinner enthralled him. He could not speak, too joyful for words. He simply nodded his head through glistening eyes.

"_That'll teach him." _Draco thought. He opened the freezer and pulled out the tub of ice cream. He opened the giant container and handed Patrick a spoon.

"Have at it."

Patrick didn't know where to start first, the chocolate, or the swirl? Needless to say, he didn't complain. He began his mission; eat _all_ of the ice cream.

Maybe Draco was being a bad father. But his son was going to have to learn, one way or another, that if you eat ice cream before dinner you'll get sick. This philosophy of course was not true for all circumstances, but Draco was tired of Patrick asking for it all the time.

While Patrick chowed down on his chocolate fudge chunk brownie swirl ice cream, someone knocked on the door. Draco opened it, only to find Hermione on the front stairs. Her eyes were red and she looked shaken.

"Are you okay?" They asked each other in unison.

"I'm fine. What hap," Draco replied, but he was cut off by a hug from Hermione. She buried her face into his chest, and breathed a sigh of relief.

After a few moments of silence, and inner joy, Draco asked,

"What's happened Hermione?"

She let go of him and examined the plastic caps on the end of her shoelaces. She sniffed.

"I had a dream about you."

"In the middle of the day?" He joked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I hate my job, remember?"

"Right. So you came here, to my house, to give me a hug, because you had a dream about me. Let me guess, you're going to run away now?"

This made Hermione a little angry. "Don't make fun of me, ferret."

"Hey now. Let's get one thing straight, Granger. I'm not a jerk anymore. Anything and everything I say to you isn't some snide remark. I think it's safe to say we're friends now. I haven't had that many friends in the past, but I know that they usually kid around with one another. I didn't mean to offend you, but you're so damned sensitive all the time!" He spoke angrily.

Hermione looked at him with misty eyes and hugged him once more. "Sorry." She mumbled into his chest.

"Why don't we go inside? You look like you could sit down."

"I'd love to. But I still have an hour left in my shift at work."

"You can use my time-turner."

Hermione was shocked. "Where did you get a time-turner?"

"You're not the only one who had class overload at Hogwarts. I guess you could say I was a bad-boy, I never returned mine back to McGonagall."

"How could you do that?"

"It wasn't that hard. She never really asked for it back, so I didn't really steal it." He smiled.

Thought ran through Hermione's head about whether or not it would be unethical to accept Draco's "stolen" item. She told herself that it would be wrong, but she really did want to sit down.

"Fine, I'll use it. But I won't like it." She whisked past him and sat on the couch. Draco sat down next to her. They were about to start conversation when they heard loud shrieks coming from the kitchen.

They both jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. There they saw Patrick, the table, the floor, and the counters, all covered in ice cream. The tub of ice cream was bubbling its contents out with no end. Piles of ice cream kept multiplying and going all over the place!

"It won't stop!" Patrick squealed.

Hermione was terrified. But Draco calmly trudged through the ice cream, pick Pat up, and handed him to Hermione.

"Draw a bath for him, would you?"

She nodded her head, as she ran Patrick to the bathroom, trying with all her might not to get chocolate on the carpet.

With a wave of his wand, Draco cleared the room of the dessert and made his way to the bathroom.

There he found Patrick in the tub, looking scared and upset. He wouldn't even stay still long enough for Hermione to get the last bits of fudge chunks out of his hair.

"Am I in trouble, Daddy?"

"No, it was an accident. I'm glad you've finally used magic though."

"That was magic? That was too scary to be magic!"

"Well, I for one have never seen ice cream _grow _all by itself." Hermione supplied.

"So, I really did magic? WHOOPIE!" Patrick jumped out of the tub and did victory laps, while stark naked, around the house.

Draco, through laughs, asked Hermione to stay for dinner.

She looked at her watch. "I still have twenty minutes left on my shift, oh, what the hell they care. Of course I'd love to stay for dinner."

A/N: Don't worry; none of what happened in Hermione's dream is going to happen. As if! Imagine making Harry evil, it's almost blasphemic. Ha-ha! It's all just symbolism and stuff that I like to throw in.

Um, next chapter up this weekend. (maybe)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione helped Patrick set the table while Draco cooked dinner. Her and Pat snorted with laughter when Draco put on an apron.

"What? I don't want to get sauce on my new pants!"

Once the spaghetti was ready, they all sat down to eat. Hermione hadn't had a family meal since Christmas at the Weasley's.

She was surprised at how simple things, like dinner, could be fun and enjoyable. She'd forgotten that life wasn't supposed to be dull.

Patrick loved spaghetti. To him it looked like worms covered in blood. What little boy wouldn't love that? Spaghetti dinner made him really happy. But tonight was different. He looked at his dad and finally saw a happy face. Sure, his dad was happy, but not like this.

Draco felt at ease. There was something relaxing about the woman sitting in front of him. There was a bad past between them, but they'd far from overcome that. He had a strange respect for her. The girl he once loathed wasn't that much different from him. They both struggled in their early lives thanks to the same person. They both had extreme responsibilities laid on their shoulders. He felt a connection to her. He understood her in ways no one else could ever dream to. They could have a conversation just by looking into each other's eyes.

While Patrick was babbling on about the amazing traits of the anteater, the doorbell rang.

Draco got up and opened the door.

"Hi, mate!" Blaise said excitedly. "Is this a bad time?"

"Er…"

Patrick jumped off his chair. "Aunt Daphne!"

A short woman with brown hair came through the doorway. Patrick ran up to her and gave her the biggest hug he could. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetie!"

Draco gave Daphne a hug. He turned to Blaise. "Why didn't you call before you came?"

"You know I can't use a phone. Too many buttons and beeping noises. And I thought a surprise would be fun. Why? Is this a bad time?"

At that moment, Hermione came through the kitchen doorway.

Draco said, "This is Blaise Zabini; you remember him, and Daphne Greengrass."

"Yes, I remember." She said softly.

Blaise clapped his hands together. "Well, this is extremely awkward. See you later Draco." As he turned to leave, Daphne grabbed his arm.

"Blaise! You can't just barge into someone's house and then leave!" She turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you from school. Only from the newspaper. I'm Daphne."

"I never bothered talking to you because you were a Slytherin." Hermione admitted.

"I understand. We weren't all mean, you know. It was mostly him." She motioned towards Draco with a smile.

"Hey! I was nice to you guys." Draco retorted.

"Not really."

"Yeah."

Patrick couldn't take it anymore. He exploded, "Did you bring cookies Aunt Daphne?!"

Everyone looked at the boy and laughed. One can only be polite for so long.

"Yes. But there's only half the amount as usual. Your rotten uncle kept eating the batter."

Patrick put his hands on his hips. "That was rude Uncle Blaise! Plus you could have gotten cinnamonella from the eggs in the batter."

"I think you mean Salmonella, Pat."

"May I have some cookies please?"

Daphne handed Patrick the bag and he ran away to his room with it. He didn't want Blaise to steal anymore.

The grownups sat in the living room.

"I don't mean to be rude, Granger," Blaise started, "but what are you doing here?"

"Well… I kind of had a dream about Draco. He died and it kind of freaked me out, so I came to see if he was okay. So I stayed for dinner."

"I hate weird dreams." Blaise said. "I have this recurring dream about a polar bear that eats cheesecake."

They all burst out laughing at the thought of Blaise's dream actually happening.

"I just had to marry the crazy guy."

"Hey, it was either me or Crabbe."

"What if I made the wrong choice? I think Crabbe is very attractive." She joked.

"Yeah, he's about as cute as my left… hey Pat!"

Patrick walked into the room with a satisfied look on his face.

"I finished the cookies. But I'm still hungry."

"How about some ice cream? Draco taunted.

Patrick screamed and ran out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Daphne asked.

"I think he's lactose intolerant." Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ron was pacing Hermione's office. Hermione's eye's followed him like a tennis match. The events of the night before left her mind as she tried to help her worried friend.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.

She had been zoning out for the past ten minutes, thinking about a certain someone.

"Huh?"

"About Charlotte?!"

"What about her?"

"Were you even listening? She wants me to meet her parents! I don't think I'm ready for a serious relationship!"

She certainly agreed with that. Ron couldn't be serious about anything.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"What good would that do? She'd just be mad at me!"

"She's a nice girl. She'd understand."

Ron stopped pacing and sighed. "I know that. She's too good for me."

"Ron, you're my friend. All I want is for you to be happy. You seem really happy when you're around Charlotte. Why are you running away from her?"

"I don't know, because I'm dumb."

"You're not _that_ dumb." They both looked at each other and laughed.

Harry's head poked through the doorway.

"Hey guy's. What's happening?"

"Ron's having romance problems."

"Sounds fun, can I watch?"

Ron's ears turned red. "It's not fun! This is serious Harry!"

"Yeah, about as serious as it raining doughnuts tomorrow. What have you got to worry about? Charlotte's crazy about you!"

"Yeah, but she's really serious about our relationship, and I just want to have fun."

"What do you think Hermione?"

Hermione stared at the gray walls of her office. The light from across the hall reflected on the paint. A beautiful, warm, glistening, gray, enveloped the room. She felt safe in its color: the color of Draco's eyes.

"Hello?!"

"Huh?" Hermione snapped back into reality.

"What were you staring at?"

"The wall." She was angry that Harry interrupted her peaceful daydream. "I have a lot of work to do." She said defensively.

"Okay, then… see you later, I guess."

Harry and Ron left the room, leaving Hermione with her perfectly gray wall.

oOo

Draco walked around the new pub he was working at. In ways it was harder than his old job. Being the new guy was never easy. And he had to work late today. But karma works in funny ways. The restaurant was closer to home and he got better benefits. Plus he wouldn't have to work with Agnes anymore. He'd grown to tolerate the old woman, but she was anything but pleasant. In a number of ways, he was glad that he'd gotten fired from his old job.

oOo

A long day at work was not Hermione's idea of a good life. She was frustrated at the dull repetitiveness of the ministry. When 7 o' clock drew near, she organized her papers, grabbed her coat, and left. When she got to her apartment she sat in a chair and took out her favorite book; _Hogwarts; a History_. But while she was reading a section about the enchanted ceiling, she couldn't help but stare at her own walls. Stark white was the name of the paint color. It was crisply ordinary and boring. By reading her favorite book in this horrid room was doing it an injustice. She'd been sitting in silence all day, except for her conversation with Ron and Harry, and she wanted to be around people.

She stuffed the large leather-bound book into a bag and apparated to the nearest bar.

oOo

Hermione walked into a crowded pub. Even with there being so many strangers, she felt at home. She loved being around people, it felt like the Gryffindor common room: always bustling. She sat down in a booth and began to read. After a few chapters she looked around, and was very surprised to see that the bartender was someone she knew. She abandoned her booth and walked up to the bar. His back was to her.

"May I have one butterbeer please?" She said quietly, only so he could hear.

Still turned around, making a different drink, he said, "Sorry. We're not… that kind of bar."

"Oh. Well, can I have some firewhiskey then?" She smiled.

Draco was getting mad. "Look lady, I don't want any," He turned around, "Hermione?"

"I thought for sure you'd be able to recognize my voice"

"It _is_ loud in here you know. That really freaked me out!"

She laughed at his embarrassment. "Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand my apartment any longer. I just can't concentrate in there."

"And you think you'll be able to in here?"

"I like noise. It makes me focus more, like I'm in my own world."

"You know you're a freak right?"

She punched his arm playfully. "I am not! You're the one wearing an apron!"

"Touché. Do you mind if I go back to work?"

"Not at all, busboy."

"Hey! Don't make me kick you out!"

"I'll be good!" Hermione opened her book and began reading while Draco did his bartending.

oOo

By 10:30, the bar was almost empty. Only the dedicated drinkers remained.

"I think you've had enough, Bill." This was the worst part of Draco's job; telling people that they have to leave. You never know if they'll be okay with it, or just plain angry. Luckily, Bill went along with it and took a cab home.

Hermione was the only one left in the bar now. Her nose in her book, she was completely clueless of the time.

"What are you reading."

No response.

"Hey! Hermione! Hello?"

Still no answer.

Draco thought for a minute. "I always thought that S.P.E.W. was a great idea!"

Hermione popped out of her literary world. "Really?!"

"No." he said flatly with a smirk on his face.

"That was mean! How dare you Draco Malfoy!"

"I was only joking!

"Sure." She pretended to be mad. "I'm going home!"

Draco walked around the bar and next to her. "I'm sorry I insulted your organization."

"It's fine." She said nonchalantly. "I was kind of overdramatic with it anyway. But it is late, I should get going."

"It was nice seeing you."

Hermione took in his words and smiled. She apparated back to her dreadful apartment.

oOo

When Draco got home, he tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't sleep at all. He kept looking at the opposite side of the bed, longing for someone to fill its gap.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione apparated to her new favorite place: Draco's bar. It was the late afternoon, so she didn't know if he'd be there or not, but she wanted to check just in case. She was overjoyed to see the blond bartender behind the counter.

"Hey."

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you back so soon."

"Don't forget you invited me to come whenever I want." She smiled.

"I was actually getting ready to leave. My shift is over."

"Oh, well, are you going back home?"

"No. Pat's with his aunt and uncle for tonight. I was going to visit my parents."

"Ok. I'll see you some other time…" She said, crestfallen.

"You can come if you want."

Hermione thought before she answered. She would feel awkward and intrusive, maybe even…

"We can leave once you're done evaluating your answer." He smirked, interrupting her train of thought.

"Shut up, let's go." She decided. Spending time with Draco was better than not, even if it was under odd circumstances.

oOo

The two apparated a bit of a walk away from the manor house. Hermione was baffled. Although she had been there before it seemed like a totally different place. When she had been there, it was dark and gloomy, a place full of hate and torture. Now it was teeming with life. Gardens ran along the sides of the property, while a cobblestone walkway led up to the house. The house was simply beautiful. A gleaming wrought-iron gate opened and let them in. They walked up the white marble stairs and into the house.

The entrance way was sumptuously decorated with the walls lined with portraits. Draco led her to a small sitting room where Narcissa Malfoy sat, reading a book. She was surprised to see them, she immediately closed her book, forgetting to mark the page, and stood up.

"Draco! It's so good to see you!" She wrapped her arms around him. As she hugged him she saw Hermione. "Oh dear."

"Mom, I think you remember Hermione Granger."

Narcissa stood still, bewildered. "Yes. If I recall correctly, you're an Auror?"

"Yes, I am." She replied softly.

Narcissa looked scared. "Am I in some kind of trouble?"

Draco laughed. "Why would you be in trouble mom?"

She smiled weakly. "You never know with the ministry we have. Now who wants cake?"

oOo

When they finished their cake, Narcissa had made it herself; the house elves came to clear the table.

"Draco," Narcissa spoke softly, "your father has been asking for you."

Draco nodded his head. Hermione looked at both of them confusedly.

"I thought…" She started.

"That he was dead?"

"Well, yeah." She looked ashamed.

"Well, he's not." Draco said bluntly.

"Draco! That is no way to treat a lady! You may go up and visit him and tell her the story, I'm going to take a nap." She stormed out of the room.

"It's kind of a touchy subject for her." Draco told Hermione.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but how come your father isn't dead?"

Draco laughed. "Well, my dad was sent to trial for being a deatheater, remember."

"Yes, he got sent to Azkaban."

As they walked up the stairway to Lucius Malfoy's room, Draco told her the rest of the story.

"Yeah, and he escaped with all the other freaks in there. So after the war they put him on trial again for not only being a follower of Vol…Vold… Voldemort, but also an escapee from prison. They sentenced him to have the dementor's kiss. The dementors were halfway through doing it when guess who walked in."

"Who?!"

"Fenir Greyback."

"I thought he was dead!"

"Do you think everyone is dead?" He smiled.

"No! Then what happened?"

"The dementors felt his presence and they went into a frenzy, trying to give him the kiss. So now my father has half a soul."

"Why didn't they just continue with the kiss once they had finished Greyback?"

"Greyback hadn't been sentenced yet, so the whole thing was against wizard law. I guess the ministry thought that having half a soul was good enough so they just sent him home."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"What are you supposed to do with a guy who's dead but still breathing?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Anyway, the ministry didn't realize the complications of having a half dementor's kiss. Some days my father is "dead", other days he's perfectly fine."

"That's crazy! Does the ministry know this?"

"Yes. My mother told them, she didn't want to get in trouble. They didn't really do anything about it; they just made a note not to do that ever again. I guess they figured living in limbo between soulless and alive was good enough punishment."

"It must be hard for your mother."

"She's alright. I guess she figures it's better than not having him here."

They got to the top floor of the house and walked down a long hallway. Draco knocked on the farthest door.

They heard a weak voice. "Come in."

Draco opened the door and Hermione saw a weak Lucius Malfoy lying in bed.

"Hey, Dad."

"Draco, don't tell your mother, but that cake was awful."

Draco laughed. "Nice to see you too."

"Do tell me who the striking young lady in the corner of the room is."

"That's Hermione Granger. You remember, I went to school with her."

"That's right. How could I forget? Well, it's very nice to meet you Miss Granger, at least on better circumstances."

Hermione couldn't control herself. "I'm sorry, but I thought you hated me."

Lucius looked sad. "I'm ashamed to say that I did, but times change. At least I can say that I didn't loathe you as much as my son did."

"Times change, dad."

They all laughed. Draco and Hermione, sitting in two armchairs that faced the bed, stayed for a little while. Hermione commented on how much happier the manor seemed than in years past. Lucius, with a smile, blamed this on his inability to help Narcissa decorate. He then lamented the loss of his beautiful white peacocks, Narcissa had always hated them and got rid of them the second Lucius was bedridden.

"Just the Slytherin way, taking advantage of a poor, sick, man."

"You're anything but poor, Dad." Draco laughed.

"Thank Merlin for that." Lucius yawned, it was time for them to leave.

As Draco hugged his father goodbye, Lucius whispered in his ear.

"I'm so proud of you, Draco."

oOo

On their way out, they walked down an unusually familiar hallway. Hermione recognized it and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked into the closest room. It was relatively small compared to the surrounding rooms and it had a large marble fireplace and a huge chandelier. She knew the room immediately; the drawing room.

Draco turned and saw the look on Hermione's face. She instantly buried her face into his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her, her body shook with sobs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was officially crunch time at the ministry. Christmas was near and the Aurors hadn't accomplished half of the tasks on Shacklebolt's list. Seeing as the minister had a soft spot for Harry and a semi hatred for Ron, Hermione was left to do all of the work.

During one of her breaks, Harry popped into her office for a visit.

"Hi Harry."

"Hey. Cam I ask you something? It's kind of important."

"Of course!"

"Do you know what Ginny's favorite color is?"

"That's important?"

"Yes! If I don't know she'll be mad at me! Is it yellow or red?"

"Not even close."

"Green?"

"Merlin no! I can't believe you don't know this."

"Hermione! Just tell me!"

"It's blue."

"Really?

"Yup. Why do I know and you don't. She's your girlfriend."

"I forget everything! I think I even lost that file Shacklebolt gave me to work on."

"Speaking of which, I ought to get back to work. I'm swamped."

"Are you sure I can't help?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. We have a lot of work to do, you need to finish the Carrows and I need to finish everyone else! I suggest you start working now or you'll never get it done!"

Harry apparated to Azkaban where the Carrows were now permanently living, while Hermione sat at her desk and read the file of what the minister wanted her to do next. According to him, she needed much more information about the number one death eater on his list. She glanced slowly at the due date of her work.

"THE END OF THE DAY?!" She exclaimed aloud.

Realizing that there was no use of sitting around, moping that her day was ruined, she jumped up and apparated to her first location of interest.

oOo

She was very surprised to see that Blaise Zabini's name was first on the list of people to talk to about Draco. While, he was his best friend, he was never a death eater. He wasn't even present during the war.

She trudged through snow to get to Blaise and Daphne's front door, and knocked. She waited and no one answered, she was about to do one her favorite spells, when she noticed the door was already unlocked. She went inside and heard voices from the kitchen.

"How come you haven't shoveled yet?" She heard Daphne say.

"I don't have time! Why don't you do it, instead of lazing around all day?"

"BLIASE ALBERIC ZABINI! I AM A _PREGNANT _WOMAN! YOU CAN'T EXPCECT ME TO GO OUTSIDE AND SHOVEL!"

Before Daphne could scold anymore she noticed Hermione out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh no! Hermione I didn't see you! Blaise I think our secrets out!"

"We were going to tell them eventually. Besides, Granger, why are you in my kitchen?"

Hermione completely ignored him and ran up to Daphne.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!"

As they hugged and squealed like any happy women would, Blaise was getting annoyed.

"How did you even get in here?!"

"You left your front door open."

"Oh. Well, _why_ are you here?"

"Blaise don't be rude!"

"I'm not being rude, it's a real question!"

Before their argument could escalade any more, Hermione said, "I'm working for the ministry. I'm supposed to talk to you."

"Why?" Daphne looked worried. "Are we in trouble?"

"Not at all. The minister is just overly dramatic. He wants me to talk to absolutely anyone associated with death eaters."

"You mean Draco?"

"Yeah."

"I knew being his best friend was a bad idea." Blaise mumbled.

Daphne smacked his arm. "Of course we'd love to help you, Hermione. We weren't getting anything done today anyway."

oOo

It took two hours to ask Blaise all of the questions that Kinsley Shacklebolt wanted. Blaise was very cooperative and gave detailed answers. He said that his and Draco's friendship kind of fell apart when they needed each other the most; during the war. School and life in general, was very hard for Draco. His father always pressured him to be the best, so he never had much fun. All Draco ever wanted was to make his dad proud. Becoming a death eater was the only way to do so at the time, and it killed him inside. Draco never wanted to join Voldemort's side. After the war, Blaise and Draco didn't see each other till Draco and Astoria got married.

It was hard for Hermione to hear about Draco's past. She'd always thought that he was a spoiled brat. She always associated his past with evil. It was difficult for her to wrap her mind around the thought that not everything was easy for him. She was lucky to have parents that would never want her to join something that she didn't believe in.

As Blaise cleared the coffee table of their dishes, Daphne had made a delicious lemon cake; Hermione began talking to Daphne about her pregnancy.

"So, how far along are you?"

"About three weeks. We were looking for the right time to tell Draco. We want it to be a big surprise."

"My lips are sealed. Do you have any names picked?"

"I like David or Sarah, but Blaise, of course being the nut-job that he is, likes the names Falco and Laverne."

Hermione almost spit out her coffee as her and Daphne laughed at Blaise's silliness.

Although she had fun, she still had two more people to visit. It was going to be a very long day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hermione walked up a long cobblestone walkway toward the Greengrass Manor house. To her it seemed to be the exact opposite of Malfoy Manor. While the latter was centered on marble and slate, this house was decorated with deep wood tones and had a rustic feel. The Malfoy house was cold and distant, but this house was warm and inviting. It didn't look like anyone who even set foot in the place was even a little bit associated with dark magic, but the Minister insisted. The Greengrass' were associated with the Malfoy family, even if only by marriage.

She made her way up a short flight of stairs and rang the doorbell. She was expecting a house elf to answer the door. To her surprise, an extremely short woman with long brown hair answered. She was the spitting image of her late daughter, except for the hair of course. The woman looked up at Hermione.

"How may I help you, dear?"

"Er, I'm from the Ministry of Magic. I need to ask you and your husband some questions."

"That's right!" said, remembering. "My daughter, Daphne told me that you might be coming." She paused for a moment. "Oh my, it's very chilly out here, let's go inside."

Hermione agreed, and they both went into the house.

oOo

The inside of the manor was very warm. Hermione felt an instant pang of comfort. Mrs. Greengrass led the way into a sitting room, where Hermione saw, who she assumed was, Mr. Greengrass reading the Daily Prophet and Patrick doing a jig-saw puzzle on the floor. When he saw her, he hopped up instantly and ran to give her a hug.

"Hi! I didn't know you were coming to visit me! Do you want to help me with my puzzle?"

"Not right now Pat", Hermione smiled, "I'm actually here to visit your grandparents."

Patrick looked crestfallen and returned glumly to his impossible puzzle.

Mrs. Greengrass politely asked Patrick to leave the room, with the promise of cookies.

Mr. Greengrass removed his glasses and stood up to shake Hermione's hand. Once the formal greetings and small-talk was finished, they all sat around the fireplace and began the required interview.

"If you don't mind," Hermione began, "I'd like you to give me some insight on your daughter's life before she… passed away."

Mrs. Greengrass's eyes began to water. Seeing this, Mr. Greengrass handed her his handkerchief and started to speak.

"Astoria was a lovely girl. She was very optimistic, but she was very stubborn. She was very patient and kind."

"Can you describe her relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

Mrs. Greengrass had regained her composure and answered. "They were so very much in love. They had hardly known each other in school because of the age difference. They met each other several years later. They met at out eldest daughters wedding. Draco was the Best Man and Astoria was the Maid of Honor. When she brought him home to meet us, we were furious! We had recognized him in the papers, and of course he had a dark mark. We had no idea what she was getting herself into. It took quite a while, but she convinced us that he had changed for the better, and they were married by the end of the year. We were overjoyed when they had Patrick together. They were all so happy, until…" she sniffed.

Mr. Greengrass wrapped his arm around her and she started again. "Until Astoria got pancreatic cancer."

Hermione felt her eyes get misty, but her job forced her to move forward. "Were you there the night St. Mungo's turned Astoria away?"

"Yes. Earlier that day, Astoria was experiencing a lot of abdominal pain. When it didn't go away, Draco, my husband, and I took her to the hospital. They recognized immediately what it was and they were ready to treat her. But when Draco was about to sign the medical forms, they saw his dark mark. They told him that she couldn't be treated at the hospital because she was married to a death eater. You should have seen his face, he was absolutely livid. He started screaming at the healers, telling them that they were basically sentencing Astoria to death. Astoria, even in her weak state, tried to keep the peace by telling him to calm down. He didn't want to see her die, so he asked to divorce her so she could get treatment. Astoria laughed and told him that _"divorcing you would be _worse_ than dying." _Once we had calmed him down we took Astoria to the muggle hospital. There, they didn't recognize that it was cancer until Astoria started to lose weight unexplainably. They treated her for six months and then they discharged her. Three months after that the cancer came back. She fought it for the next year, and then, on this day actually, she died."

Hermione's hand went up to her mouth. She was an idiot not to do research prior to the visit. If she had she would have known that today was Astoria's death anniversary.

oOo

Once the interview was over, Hermione didn't want to impose so she decided to leave. She said goodbye to the Greengrass's and of course to Patrick, and made her way outside. It had been a very long day, and it was almost dark outside. Hermione was exhausted. She'd spent the whole day learning about Draco's past and she longed to be by his side. She knew why Patrick was at his grandparent's house, Draco wanted to be alone. But Hermione thought that no one should be alone at such a sad time. With that in mind, she apparated.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione was surprised to see Draco outside of his house when she arrived. It was definitely Winter. She could see the warmth of her breath collide with the chill of the air as she walked up to the house. Draco was leaning up against the railing on his front porch. It was dark out and he didn't see her coming. He was startled to see her, but didn't say anything. She walked up the front steps and stood next to him.

A million words and emotions were expressed through their silence. Hermione looked at the sadness in his eyes.

"Draco," she began.

He turned to her suddenly. "I don't want, or need your pity, Granger."

"I wasn't going to give it away, Malfoy" Hermione replied. "What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Draco shrugged, causing his arm to brush against Hermione's.

Hermione shivered. Whether from the cold or the contact, she wasn't sure. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of a heavy cloak being placed over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly. The scent of the coat, Draco's personal scent, seemed to calm her. "Draco,"

"Do you want to go inside?" He said, shivering because of the loss of his jacket.

She nodded her head and they went into the house.

oOo

Hermione, still wearing Draco's cloak, sat down on the couch. Draco sat next to her.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time here lately. I'm not stupid enough to think that it's on the Ministry's orders."

A small blush crept up her cheeks and she fiddled nervously with the sleeve of his coat.

"I thought you could use a friend tonight. I visited her parents today, for the Ministry, mind you."

"I knew you would eventually, and thanks." He said genuinely.

They sat in awkward silence. Hermione had never been in this kind of position before. Through instinct she said, "Do you want to talk?"

Draco stared into space. "I don't know. Everyone says that talking about it makes it feel better, but I'm not so sure. You know?"

She thought for a moment. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

Draco nodded and Hermione left for the kitchen. She returned moments later with a steaming cup of tea. She was about to suggest a movie when the sight of Draco on the couch with his head in his hands cut her off. She put the tea down on the coffee table and sat next to him. She put her hand on his back and Draco immediately put his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug. Hermione held him silently for a few moments, their breaths the only sound in the room.

"Draco," she said softly, "whenever I'm upset it helps if I clear my head. Being me, I usually do that by reading _Hogwarts, a History_."

Draco laughed even though it was a very serious moment. "I'm sorry, I know you hate flying, but that's what helps me, but you…"

"Whatever you need."

oOo

Hermione was definitely not a fan of brooms, and it seemed that brooms were not a fan of her either. She was almost certain Draco's broom tried to knock her off as she was mounting it. She'd really only ridded a broom three times in her life. Twice at Hogwarts, during flying practice, which were cancelled soon after because of the Neville incident, and during the quest to save the Philosopher's Stone. The only other time was with Harry. Harry was an amazing seeker, and that's what made his flying more terrifying than anything else. Harry was fast, made sharp turns and darted from place to place. Draco's flying however was very smooth. Hermione didn't even notice how fast they were going. She held on tight to Draco, out of instinct rather than necessity. The air was biting cold, but it felt good, like all bad thoughts were being obliterated from her mind. She could tell that flying gave his a sense of calm, just as her favorite book did for her. After what seemed like a long time Draco turned the broom around and they headed back.

oOo

They soon found themselves back on the couch. Draco was out of breath, as if he'd just run a marathon. He looked at Hermione.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I still hate it. But I'm alright." She out her hand on his and he jumped at how cold it was. He grabbed both her hands in his and started warming them. She looked down at his strong, caring hands, compared to her small and delicate ones. He leaned down and kissed her hands. She felt a shiver go down her spine as he leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck; he wrapped his around her waist as they kissed. He kissed the nape of her neck, while she caressed his face with her hand.

He immediately jerked upright. Thinking she might have scratched him with her nails she asked, "Did I hurt you?"

He stared into space. "No, it was nice."

Hermione was suddenly very confused. She looked at Draco, whose breathing grew rapid as if he was having a panic attack.

"Draco, you're scaring me."

He didn't say anything to her other than, "I think you should leave."

"But…"

"Please. Just leave."

She got her things together and walked towards the door. As she grabbed the handle she looked behind her. Draco was running his fingers through his hair. Without saying goodbye, she left.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ron stormed into Hermione's office first thing Monday morning. He looked nervous and fidgety as he started to pace. Hermione rubbed her eyelids, without caring whether or not she ruined her make-up in doing so. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. There was too much to think about and mull over. She wanted nothing more than a good nap, but she was a good friend and listened attentively to Ron's endless woes.

"Hermione, you've got to help me!"

"With what?"

"It's about me and Charlotte! She wants me to meet her parents _tonight_!"

"Well, that's wonderful, right? Isn't that a good thing?" She asked genuinely.

"No! You don't understand! I've never met a girl's parents before! What if they hate me? What if Charlotte realizes that I'm no good? What if they're vampires?"

"Vampires? Ron, you must be joking. How on Earth…"

"They may as well could be. Charlotte never mentioned where they lived. For all I know it could be from Transylvania!"

"Ron, I can assure you that they are not vampires. Besides, Charlotte loves you. You shouldn't be worried about anything."

"You're right. Thanks Hermione. If I don't return tomorrow morning you may assume that I have been bitten by vampires." And with that he walked out of Hermione's office, bringing his ridiculousness with him.

oOo

Hermione's day was awful. She had filled out so much paperwork that she had run out of ink _twice_. Paperwork was her rival, but the clock on the wall was her nemesis. It moved so slowly when she did work, and then lightening fast when she was on break. Near the end of the terribly long day, Harry walked in her office with a stack of papers.

He threw them down on her desk and plopped himself into a chair.

"Why is it that the Minister gives the most paperwork to the Auror with the worst handwriting?" He asked after catching his breath.

Hermione looked through his finished work. "Harry, your handwriting is almost as awful as your eyesight!"

Their laughter filled the room.

Harry, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes, finally asked, "So how's everything with Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed. She really didn't know what to say. She hadn't told anyone about their romance, except Ginny of course.

"Um, everything's fine." She paused. "Harry, you're my best friend right."

"Of course, Hermione. What's up?"

"Well, I think I'm in love with Malfoy." She blurted out.

Harry didn't say a word. He just stared at her. Finally he said, "Hermione, April Fool's day isn't for another four months or so."

She got up from her chair and hit him in the arm. "Harry! This isn't a joke!"

Looking very serious, he replied, "I know. Ginny told me a while ago."

Hermione looked down at her feet, cursing Ginny into oblivion.

"You know, it wasn't her fault. I knew there was something going on; I just pressed her for details."

Making use of their final break-time, Hermione told Harry everything that had happed including the events of last night.

oOo

The cold air nipped at Hermione's cheeks as she walked towards Draco's bar. Her and Harry decided that she visit him there instead of him home again. Early January was her favorite time of year. Despite the snow being disgustingly gray and slushy, the air was crisp and calm. A new beginning always came along with the New Year.

The bar door was very heavy and she struggled to open it. Once inside she looked around for Draco. It was nearing around five o' clock, and she expected him to be there, but he was nowhere to be found. She walked out of the bar disappointed, and began to trudge back to her apartment.

oOo

Patrick looked up at his father's sad face. They'd been having fun coloring all day, Draco had taken the day off and it was a Saturday, but Pat began to notice that something was wrong. His dad looked unhappy. While Draco prepared dinner, Patrick snuck out of the house.

He walked down the street in his winter coat and mittens, but no hat because hats are for girls, towards Mrs. Prinkly's house. Draco had always told him that if he had a problem that a muggle couldn't solve, he should go tell the old lady who lived at the end of the block. Mrs. P was the only other magical folk in the whole town and Patrick desperately needed her help.

He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. He knew to wait patiently because she was very old and it took her a while to get to the door. When she finally got there, she opened the door and greeted Patrick suspiciously.

"Hello Patrick. Where is your father at?"

"There's no time for that right now! This is an emergency!" He burst into the house, through the living room, and went right into the kitchen.

"What kind of emergency?" she asked looking worried.

"A grown-up emergency! May I use one of your owls?"

Mrs. Prinkly had multiple owls resting on her kitchen windowsill.

"Of course you may, now who is this going to?" She inquired while searching for a bit a parchment for him to write on.

"A very pretty lady." He said matter-of-factly.

"I see. Then we shall use Martha." She said pointing to the largest and oldest owl. "She is so smart; she will be able to find this "pretty lady" you are talking about."

"HOORAY!"

"Now hurry up with that letter, you've got to run back home before your father notices that you've gone missing!" She chuckled.

oOo

Hermione sat on her couch drinking a cup of tea. Naturally, there was absolutely nothing on TV when she actually had time to watch it. Suddenly, a large bird landed gracefully on her windowsill. She didn't recognize the owl at all, but it was carrying a note. She got up and gave the owl some crackers as she untied the note from its leg.

It read, in terrible chicken scratch:

_Dear Hermione, _

_ Hi! It's Patrick! Guess what?! I drew a dinosaur today and it was really good! A masterpiece! And my dad didn't even put it on the refrigerator. What?! He's been full of grump all day! Grumps are no fun! Anyway, I think you should visit me and Dad to make him be happy, because I'm sick of Sad-Dad. _

_ Love,_

_ Patrick Augustus Malfoy _

Hermione read the letter twice and laughed. She got her cloak and apparated, letter in hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hermione landed on the front stairs of Draco's house. She was about to ring the doorbell when she noticed that the door was slightly open. Someone must have forgotten to close it. She pushed the door open to reveal a very frantic looking Draco, putting his boots on. He looked up at her and stood up immediately.

"Hermione?"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Draco…"

"Don't say sorry."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut.

He looked down at his feet. "I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have sent you away." His eyes met hers.

She walked towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you." She said softly.

As they embraced each other, time seemed to stand still.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Draco who was in a coat and winter boots.

"Where are you going, anyway?"

His face was struck with horror as he began to remember what he was doing.

"Patrick's gone."

"What? Where did he go?"

Draco began anxiously running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know." He stuttered. "I was making dinner, and he just disappeared. I was going out to look for him."

Hermione was shocked and completely forgot about the letter that she clutched in her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find him."

The front door, behind them slowly opened. Patrick walked into the house, his shoes full of snow, his ears tinged pink from the cold air. Draco ran towards him and scooped him up in his arms, and hugged him.

"Dad!" Patrick said in alarm. "You're crushing me."

Draco regained his parental composure. "Good. You are in a lot of trouble!"

"Uh oh." Pat mumbled.

"That's right, uh oh! Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" Draco scolded.

Patrick mustered up the best puppy-dog face that he could.

"I'm sorry." He said cutely.

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' me, mister. Where were you?"

Patrick, as if he had been forgiven, completely ignored Draco's question and looked up at Hermione.

"Yay! You came! I knew you would!"

Draco turned towards Hermione. "What is he talking about?"

Hermione looked back at him with confusion, and then slapped her forehead.

"I forgot! He sent me this letter. That's why I came."

Draco bent down to Pat's eye level.

"Explain." He commanded sternly.

Patrick shuffled his feet. He explained slowly, as if he was about to burst into tears." You were being sad, so I went to Mrs. Prinkly's house to owl a letter to Hermione. Because, she always makes you happy."

Draco sighed, and stood up. "Go to your room."

"But…"

"Now. I'll call for you when dinner's ready."

Patrick, still in his big puffy coat and mittens, sulkingly went to his room.

Draco, relieved, but still shaken, ran his fingers through his hair for the last time. Hermione took his hand and squeezed it.

"Go sit down. I'll make us some tea."

He nodded and smiled gratefully to her.

oOo

Hermione returned with two steaming cups of tea. She handed one two Draco, and put hers on the coffee table. She looked at him carefully.

"Draco, I want to talk about what happened the other night."

There was a long rift of silence between them.

"I don't." Draco said, taking a sip of tea.

"Draco Malfoy, this is important! I want to make sure it never happens again! Don't you care about that?"

He stared at her in shock. "Of course I care."

"Then tell me what happened." She demanded.

Draco sighed, not knowing where to begin. "I loved Astoria more than anything in the world. I think she knew that when her cancer returned, that she would be leaving me. She wanted me to move on, for me to be happy. I just didn't know if I could ever do that." Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"Then I met you. And in so many unexpected ways, you made me happy again. Last night I felt closer to you than I've ever felt before, and it scared me. I didn't want to betray her."

Hermione wrapped her hands around his. "Oh Draco, you wouldn't be betraying her. She wanted you to be happy. It was my fault for moving too fast. I'm sorry."

He sniffed, and smiled at her. "I thought I told you not to say sorry."

"Since when did I listen to you, ferret?"

Hermione laughed as Draco enveloped her in a hug.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ginny was running around her and Harry's little home in a fit of rage. They had been planning a dinner for their friends for weeks and he was spoiling everything! First he came home late from work, then he almost set the house on fire, and he had the nerve to tell her to "chill out"?!

As she rushed to finish the dinner, Harry came to her side.

"I'm sorry, Gin, for whatever I did wrong." He told her truthfully.

Her ears became the brightest shade of red imaginable. "Oh, so you don't even know what you did wrong, hmm?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I honestly don't know what I did, but I'm sorry that I upset you. Even though I think you look really cute when you're mad."

Ginny couldn't help but smile as she punched him in the arm. "I forgive you. But we will talk about this later. Go fix the table; they're coming any minute now!"

Harry kissed her cheek and gave a sigh of relief. Crisis averted, for now.

oOo

Hermione was in the kitchen with Draco, preparing dinner. Draco was making grilled cheese while she chopped vegetables for a salad. Suddenly she looked at her watch, it was 7:15. She smacked herself on the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Ginny's having a party tonight and I was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago!"

"So I guess you won't be staying for dinner, huh?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She said sadly. Then a happy glimmer came into her eye. "What if you came with me?"

His smile went away and he looked at her sternly. "No."

"Come on", she pleaded, "You could get Mrs. Prinkly to baby-sit Patrick."

"I said no, Hermione. No one would want me there."

"They'll have to get used to you eventually, why not start now?"

He looked into her sparkling eyes. "Alright, but we can't stay too late, okay?"

She smiled and gave him a hug. "I'll go get my coat."

oOo

Ginny was about to cry. Her party was turning out to be a disaster. It was twenty after seven and only Neville Longbottom had showed up! Seamus Finnegan was not coming; he was in Ireland visiting his grandmother. And Dean Thomas was at some bloody Quidditch match in Romania. Just as Ginny was about to tell Neville to go home, Luna Lovegood came bursting through the fireplace.

Harry rushed to her to brush her off. "Luna! Why didn't you just apparate here?"

"That's a strange way to invite guests into your home: questioning them." She replied dreamily.

They stared at each other silently.

Finally Luna cracked, "That was a joke Harry. Gee, if you really must know, there was a swarm of angry Knumbwumps that came near me just as I was about to apparate. The only way to get rid of them is my traveling by Floo powder. They just hate the stuff."

Ginny ran and gave Luna a hug. "Oh, Luna! I missed you!"

While they all, including Neville, reunited, Ron came walking through the door.

"Ginny, you left your door unlocked. That's dangerous you know?"

"Yes, I know. I wouldn't want my pesky brother to waltz in here without notice." She said while giving him a hug.

They all sat down at the dinner table as Ginny brought out the food.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked.

Harry explained how Seamus and Dean had ditched them.

"But where's Hermione?" said Luna.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Where _was_ Hermione?

oOo

Draco opened the door to his son's room.

"Hey, Pat."

"Dad! Am I forgiven? I'm sick of being in trouble."

Draco sat on the edge of Pats bed. "Yes, you are forgiven."

"Hooray!" Patrick shrieked. He ran up to Draco and sat on his lap.

"You're going to stay at 's tonight."

All of Patrick's glee disappeared. "Why?"

"Because, Hermione and I are going… out."

Patrick gasped and fell to the floor. "You mean like on a date?!"

"Kind of. Not really. How do you know what a date is anyway?"

"That's not important right now! I have to pack!" Patrick ran out of the room to find his suitcase.

Soon enough, Draco and Hermione found themselves dropping Pat off at Mrs. Prinkly's house. They said their goodbyes and walked back. Once there, Hermione used the phone to call Ginny.

"Hello?" Ginny asked in a perfectly normal, non-shouting, voice.

"Ginny! You finally got it!"

"Hermione! Where the hell are you? Your food is getting cold."

"Can I bring someone?"

Ginny, looking at the three empty seats at the table, said, "Sure. Are you coming now?"

"Yes. We'll be there in a sec. Bye."

Hermione hung up the phone.

"She said you could come!"

Draco gave her a look of doubt. "You didn't exactly tell her that it was me."

"Yeah, well, that's too bad." She grabbed his arm and they apparated.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ginny hung up the phone and sat back down at the dining room table.

"Who was on the phone, Gin?" Harry asked.

"Hermione. Guess what! She's bringing someone with her!"

"Who?" Luna wondered.

Following the distinctive pop of apparition, Ginny bolted to the door. "I think we're about to find out!"

With the door wide open, Ginny stood stalk still, mouth agape, her eyes glued to the tall blond figure standing before her. She looked from him to Hermione and gave her a look that said, "What the freaking hell?!" She then averted her eyes lower. The sight of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger holding hands was shocking, but Ginny could tell that it wasn't a joke. Being the immensely wonderful friend she was meant to be, she closed her mouth, straightened her apron, and welcomed them in with a smile. They walked down the short hallway, into the foyer that led to the dining room. Before going in, Ginny stopped them.

"Are you sure about this?"

Draco turned to Hermione, who nodded her head. Ginny seemed worried, but put on a brave,Gryffindor, face.

"This should be interesting."

oOo

Walking into Harry and Ginny's dining room, Draco's hands began to sweat. With the realization that he had forgotten his wand at home, he instantly thought, "This is going to be a disaster."

He grimaced as Hermione squeezed his hand and led him into the dining room where Merlin knows who would be there for dinner.

The second Draco and Hermione had entered the room, Ginny behind them, literally and metaphorically, everything seemed to play out in slow motion. Luna gasped and dropped her wine glass which shattered on the hard wood floor. Ron and Neville both jumped out of their seats and whipped out their wands. Harry stood in the kitchen doorway and gave Hermione a look that seemed to say, "Really? You had to bring him tonight?"

oOo

Patrick's legs were uncomfortably stuck to Mrs. Prinkly's couch. The plastic covered upholstery combined with the abnormal heat of the room amounted to the epitome of discomfort. To add to his misery, he was forced to watch Antiques Roadshow while his sitter prepared his dinner, warm tuna on pumpernickel bread. He would have changed the television station, but Mrs. P had brought the remote with her in the kitchen to prevent him from doing so.

So Pat was stuck watching the appraisal of various, dull, and easily broken items. Mrs. Prinkly came back with his vile food, which he gave to the cat when she wasn't looking.

"This better be worth getting Dad to spend more time with the pretty lady." Pat thought in a humph.

He was certainly having as much of a good time as his father.

oOo

Hermione's eyes begged Harry for help. Being a loyal friend, he did his best to calm Ron and Neville down while Ginny cleaned up Luna's mess. At last Harry got them to sit, like you would sooth a wild dog, with a lot of "it's okays" and "down boy, don't maul our guests."

Although seated, hatred and blood boiling anger was still visible on Ron and Neville's faces. Ron finally exploded, "Ginny! How could you let_ him_ into your house?!"

"My house, my rules." She replied coolly.

"But he punched me!" Ron squealed with rage.

"Come on! How many months ago was that? Get over it!" She retorted. Draco looked at her gratefully. "That doesn't mean I'm on your side either!" She yelled.

Silence reigned through the room as Ginny breathed slowly to calm herself down.

"I think I'll go home." Neville said standing up.

"NO!" Ginny roared. "I DIDN'T SLAVE AWAY ALL DAY FOR NOTHING! SIT!"

Everyone sat down with fear, including Harry, as Ginny brought out the food.

"So," Ginny started to make small-talk, having gained her composure, "Mal-Draco, how is your son Peter?"

"Patrick," Draco corrected, "is doing fine, thank you." He told her politely.

"Oh yes, how is little Patty knowing that his father is a murderer?" Ron jabbed evilly.

Draco's teeth clenched, but Hermione grabbed his wrist under the table just in time. Draco angrily looked down at his plate, not saying a word.

Ignoring what had just played out before her, Ginny turned to Ron. "How was your meeting with Charlotte's parents Ron?"

Ron sighed. "It was terrible."

"What happened?" Luna wondered.

"Nothing really happened," Ron explained," they're nice people and all but…"

"But what? What could possibly be wrong with them?" Harry asked.

"Well, they're arachnologists."

Hermione spit out her wine and started coughing with laughter. "Really?" She choked out. "They really study spiders?"

"Yeah. They are obsessed with them. They have paintings and pets and even their dinner ware has spiders on it! I don't know if I ever want to see Charlotte's face again."

"Why not? It's just her parents that are the problem. Just never go to their house." Ginny said.

"Do you remember that muggle book that mom read to us?" Ron asked her randomly.

"Which one?"

"The one that gave me nightmares." Ron hinted.

"Charlotte's Web?" Ginny guessed.

"Yup. That's who Charlotte is named after."

"Wait. She's named after that cute spider that spelled things in her web? That was a good book!" said Harry.

"You actually liked that horrid book? It scared the crap out of me. Imagine, spiders talking!" Ron shuttered.

"My mum read me that book." Draco said quietly.

"How could she have?" Ron snapped. "It's a _mudblood_ book." Hermione kicked Ron, hard, from under the table.

"Sometimes my mother would read muggle books to me when my father was away."

"Really?" Ron gibed. "What else did she read to you? _The Shining_, what about _It_? Did those give you any ideas on how to live your life?"

"I never killed anyone, if that's what you're implying!" Draco stood up.

"But you came pretty damn close didn't you?" Ron followed and took out his wand.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I haven't done anything wrong by you in at least ten years."

"Except punch me in the face!"

"Even someone as thick as you could realize that you deserved that."

Ron, knowing that he had been defeated, raised his wand, about to strike.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "No dueling in my house. Ron, you are my best mate, but if you're going to behave like a Cornish pixie…"

"I think a better example for Ron's behavior would be a Fleeting Spittle Gnat." Luna interrupted.

"Thank you Luna. Anyway, if you're going to act like a jerk then you can just get the hell out." He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I have no clue what gave you the idea to bring Malfoy here but I know that for some reason you like him so I'm going to have to learn to accept that. Maybe not by the end of this dreadful dinner, but eventually."

Hermione stood up and gave him a hug. "Thank you Harry."

When the dust had settled, they all realized that it was strangely quiet. Ron had left.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The party stared at the spot in the room that had just been occupied by Ron Weasley.

"Sorry about him," Harry began, "He can be a bit of a meathead sometimes."

"A bit?!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's a total _arse_, Harry! Someone ought to punch him in the face!"

"I already tried that," Draco said, "it didn't help anything."

They all chuckled awkwardly, each and every one of them desperately wanting to get away from the scene and go home. Unfortunately, when you're invited to a dinner party thrown by Ginny Weasley, you have to stay the whole time. She urged them to sit down and enjoy the rest of their meal.

oOo

Getting through the awkwardness of making small talk with Draco Malfoy, and the fact that he and Hermione were holding hands, was very difficult for Luna and Neville to grasp at first. But as the evening progressed, they both became more and more comfortable with the new arrangements.

When the night came to a close, they didn't leave as friends by any means. But they were, however, respectable acquaintances, and that was more that Hermione could have ever hoped for.

oOo

After hugs goodbye and handshakes, Draco and Hermione went back home to Draco's. Once they got to his bedroom, Hermione, hands on Draco's chest, kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight."

She pushed him onto the bed.

"Wait right here."

He sat on the edge of the bed and waited while she made her way to the bathroom. Minutes later she emerged wearing flannel pajamas with books on them.

"What do you think of my lingerie?" She asked as she flopped into bed with him.

He laughed as he cupped her cheek with his hands.

"You look beautiful."

oOo

They lay in each other's arms silently for what seemed to be an eternity of bliss. Their heated breath filled the room with warmth. Hermione, catching her breathe, finally said "wow."

"Yeah, wow." Draco replied.

They lay staring up at the ceiling when Draco suddenly said, "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Hm?"

"At dinner, when Weasley was freaking out, you didn't say a word."

She sat up, clutching the blanket to her bare chest. "Yes I did."

"No… you didn't."

"I'm sure a said something." She bit her lip in concentration.

"What did you say then?" He asked imploringly.

"I…I don't remember."

"Exactly." He said coldly.

Her voice rising she said, "Well, what does it matter anyway?"

"It would have been nice to have someone on my side that wasn't mute, that's all." He retorted casually.

"Do I have to fight all of your battles for you?!"

Her words stung him. "You know that is not what I meant at all. Why are you getting so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" She yelled. Draco smiled at the obvious irony. She looked at him wildly. "Why are you snickering?"

"You look cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad! Why'd you have to go off and ruin a perfectly good moment and spoil everything?!"

"Now you're acting mad in the crazy way. I haven't done anything wrong." He said coolly.

She sighed heavily. "I just can't figure you out. First you punch Ron in the face, and now you don't even bring your wand to dinner to fight him. You freaked out when I got close to you and now we're perfectly comfortable being intimate! I don't understand!"

Draco's face grew stern. "That's what this is about? I'm some impossible arithmancy problem that you can't get? You're upset because you can't SOLVE ME?" He yelled.

The rise of volume in his voice frightened her. "Yes." She whispered.

"I don't understand you. You don't understand me. What else do we have in common?" "Understand me? What's not to get?" She asked. "Merlin! Everything. You're so headstrong and professional, and then two second later you're spontaneous and carefree. I don't know how to deal with that." They looked into each other's eyes and laid back down. "Can we be open with each other from now on?" Draco asked. "That's the only way that this is going to work, isn't it." "Don't ask me, you're the know-it-all." He teased. "Shut-up, you cockroach." She said as she hit him with a pillow. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione was cleaning her apartment in a whirlwind of excitement. She would start in one corner and then instantly move to another without finishing the first. However unorganized her cleaning technique was, she was making progress. Three large boxes full of what else, books, were stacked near the door. She was all smiles and didn't even notice a knock on the door. Finally, after louder knocks, Hermione's attention was caught. She ran to the door.

"Coming!"

She opened the door to reveal Ginny.

"What the hell, Hermione? I knocked like a thousand times!"

"Sorry. I'm… busy."

Ginny looked around and saw the boxes. She smiled. She had a feeling of what was going on, but she asked anyway.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Hermione glowed and fiddled with her hair. "Well, um, Draco and I were thinking…"

"That you'd live together?!" Ginny bursted out.

Hermione nodded and the two friends hugged. Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"You're so dumb." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked, flustered.

"Why are you packing like a muggle? Are you a witch or not?"

Hermione's face became beet red. In the prospects of her finally getting out of her dreary apartment, she had forgotten basic, third year, magic. She flicked her wand and all of her things whooshed around and landed into their proper boxes.

"Now that that's out of the way, I came here to get my shirt back. You borrowed it ages ago!"

Hermione bent down and started rifling through a box of clothes.

Ginny cleared her throat loudly. "Again with the witch thing."

Hermione, red again, accio'd Ginny's shirt and handed it too her.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited."

"I know." Ginny said kindly. "Harry and I are very happy for you. When are you moving in?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "I was supposed to be there five minutes ago!"

oOo

Draco was organizing like crazy. He figured that Hermione would be coming with a huge amount of books, especially her many copies of _Hogwarts, a History_. He decided to make the barely used guest room into a library just for Hermione.

Pat, back from 's house, was cleaning out his suitcase. He was ecstatic that Hermione was coming over to stay! He had the perfect idea for a gift for her.

"Dad!" Pat yelled into the house. "Where's that picture I drew?"

Draco laughed. Patrick drew pictures every day. "Which one?"

"The one that made you embarrassed."

"The cat-dino?" Draco teased.

Pat came into the guest room and put his hands on his hips. "No! The one of me, you, and Hermione."

Draco smiled. "I know, I know. I think it's in the file cabinet."

Pat ran to the file cabinet in the kitchen. He rifled through it and finally found his picture. Draco stood in the doorway and watched as Pat put his picture in the center of the refrigerator door.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"This is Hermione's welcome home present." Pat beamed.

Draco pulled Pat into a hug. "She's going to love it."

oOo

After they had put all of Hermione's things away, they all sat at the kitchen table for dinner. Hermione loved Pat's drawing more than Draco and Patrick could have ever imagined.

Hermione and Draco were amazed at how Pat was taking all of this in. He really was a special kid. They were talking and having dinner like a real family.

"Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?" Pat asked.

Draco was about to answer when Hermione stepped in.

"Maybe if you eat all of your broccoli, we can go. I'm off work tomorrow." She smiled.

Pat began gobbling up his broccoli like it was candy. When he finished he did a victory lap around the table. They were all laughing when an owl landed on the kitchen window sill.

Hermione got up to get the post. "I hope you don't mind," She said to Draco, "I usually got the Daily Prophet at my house, so I transferred it to here."

"No, I don't mind."

Hermione unfolded the paper and gasped. She handed it to Draco with shaking hands.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Draco read:

_From Deatheater to Deathfather_

_Reported by, Rita Skeeter _

_ When He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed many years ago, it was universally believed that all of his followers went down with him. Most of them were killed as well, or at least sent to Azkaban prison. However, inside information given to this reporter by an anonymous source has told otherwise. It is my duty as a reporter and citizen of the wizarding world to inform the public of these new developments. _

_ Everyone knows the fate of the Deatheater exponent, Luscious Malfoy, the Dementor's kiss, or in his sorry case, half kiss. But what of his one and only heir to the Malfoy prejudicial throne? What became of precious Draco? _

_ Draco Malfoy, who has been reported on in the prophet before on the mysterious death of his wife, lives in a muggle village with his only child, Patrick. How quaint a local for a young man of such stature. This can only mean one thing. Draco must be hiding something from the law._

_ What is this something? Inside information reveals that Draco is following in his father's soiled footsteps; he is creating a Deatheater for a son. Through the process of brainwashing, Draco has beaten his and his father's ideals into his son. Molded like clay, Patrick is the spitting image of his father. _

_ One thing is for certain, Draco Malfoy is up to no good. Many hope that Draco will suffer the same fate of his father before a third wizarding war breaks out. But what is to become of the child? Can sweet little Patrick be saved? _

_ Despite Voldemort being dead, his spirit and values remain alive and well in the hearts of his followers. I call upon the ministry to smite these wrongdoers for the sake of our world and our children's, before it is simply too late. _

oOo

Draco threw the paper down onto the kitchen table. Hermione snatched it up and read it as fast as she could. She finished shortly.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed.

Patrick spit out his milk, half amused, half shocked. "You said a cuss word!"

"Go to your room, Pat." Draco told him gently.

"But I didn't do anything wrong! Hermione's the one who swore!" Patrick got up out of his chair, and Draco led him to his room.

"I know, I know," Draco soothed, "you can come out in a little bit. Hermione and I have to talk." Once Patrick was in his room, Draco returned to the kitchen. Hermione apologized for swearing. Ignoring her, Draco spoke.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. The article says that she received inside information, but from whom? Who would tell that vile women such things?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. I'm not exactly on everyone's good side, am I? I'm just worried now. What's the ministry going to do when they read this? I could be in a lot of trouble."

Hermione got out of her chair and grabbed Draco's hand. "_We_ could be in a lot of trouble. Besides, I have an idea."

Draco pulled her into a hug, still worried, but slightly relieved. "I knew you would think of something."

"Monday, when I go to work," Hermione explained, "I'll make an appointment with the Minister and tell him that this is just nonsense. He trusts me; I'm one of the best Aurors."

"I hope this all blows over." Draco said.

"Don't worry, it will.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

It was a bright sunny morning and Hermione felt that everything was going her way. She walked through the ministry with more confidence than ever before. Everything was going to work out as planned. She would talk to the minister and this whole ordeal would be cleared up. It was as simple as that.

She got on the elevator and rode it to the minister's office floor. She walked into the large waiting room. Charlotte was seated at the front desk filling out incoming paper airplanes of paperwork.

"Oh! Hello Hermione! How can I help you?"

"Hey, Charlotte, may I speak to the minister please?"

"Of course," Charlotte replied, "he's just about finished with another meeting."

Hermione walked down the hall to the minister's office. As she got to the door, it opened and out walked Ron. He had a smug look about him, which instantly turned into a frown the second he saw Hermione's friendly face.

"Hi Ron." Hermione said politely.

"Hi." Ron mumbled quickly. He walked away with his eyes glued to the floor.

Perturbed, Hermione hadn't realized that she had been standing outside of the open door.

"Won't you come in, Miss Granger?" She heard Kingsley Shacklebolt's booming voice calling from the office. She quickly shuffled into the room and sat down in front of his desk. She began to talk, when he interrupted her.

"I'm glad you've come to see me, Miss Granger," he began, "I have a few things to tell you about, but first, why is it that you came here on your own accord?"

Hermione took her chance of finally being able to speak. "I'm here to talk to you about the Daily Prophet and the lies that are being spread by Rita Skeeter."

Shacklebolt's face grew cold and stern. "I assume you are speaking of yesterday's article pertaining to Draco Malfoy. I happen to believe those 'lies', Miss Granger."

Hermione was utterly surprised. "How could you?! You know what a horrid woman Rita Skeeter is! How could you possibly believe absolutely anything that comes from her quill?!" She exclaimed.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that your views on this topic have been altered by your recent affairs with Mister Malfoy." He said coolly.

Hermione's face grew red. "Wha…how…who…" she sputtered pathetically.

"My recent meeting with Ronald Weasley was very… enlightening."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron was one of her best friends. They had been through so much together. They'd been so close for over fifteen years. How could he?

"What did he tell you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"He told me plenty, Miss Granger." Shacklebolt said calmly. "He informed me of how you have let love get in the way of doing your job properly. Let me be absolutely clear, when you became an auror you made an oath to let nothing ever get in the way of maintaining order in your department. I have always thought, Miss Granger, that you were one of our best aurors, perhaps even _the_ best. I had to give the title of Head Auror to Harry Potter because he had indeed killed the Dark Lord, but I made you Deputy Head Auror based on so much more. To be betrayed like this is shocking and I am extremely disappointed in you." He scolded.

_Betrayed? Disappointed?_ Hermione was so confused. What had she done wrong? She sat in silence and disbelief. Shacklebolt took this as a cue to keep talking.

"If what Ronald Weasley has told me to be true, is in fact the truth, I implore you to tell me right now. Is it?"

"Yes." She said frankly and stubbornly.

The Minister sighed. "I'm afraid that you'll have to clean out your office. I can't have my aurors even slightly being affiliated with any deatheaters, past of present. You're fired Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at her hands. Angry tears began to well up in her eyes. She stood up with her head held high and walked out the door.

oOo

She stood in front of Draco's and now her, house door with a box of her office junk in her hands. She felt utterly defeated and beaten down. The Minister had been betrayed and disappointed by her, and she felt the exact same way about Ron. She was so distraught and just needed to calm down. Pat was at school and Draco was at work. She would have the house to herself.

"_I'll just take a nice bath and think about this later."_ She thought to herself. She opened the door, put her box down, and started for the bathroom. To her surprise she saw Draco on the couch.

"Draco!" She screamed on accident.

Draco fell off of the couch. He stood up startled and shocked.

"Why aren't you at work?!" Hermione asked.

Draco yawned and scratched his head. "I could ask you the same thing." He laughed.

She gave him the Look and he started explaining. "Well, the restaurant has been so slow lately. My boss sent me home today. They cut my hours… and pay." He told her glumly.

Hermione ran towards him and started crying hysterically. She held him so tight, it seemed that she would never let go.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" He was afraid. He stroked her hair and held her close. "Please stop crying and tell me what happened."

"I got sacked!" She wailed.

"What?! Why? You're a great auror!"

"It's because of you!" She cried.

He was offended by this. "Me? What did I do?"

Hermione looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. "No. I didn't mean that. It's not your fault, its Ron's."

That particular name always made Draco very mad. "What does he have to do with this?"

Hermione calmed herself down and began to explain everything to the last detail. When she finished, Draco was enraged.

"That's completely wrong! How could the minister believe anything like that, I thought he was alright!"

"Oh, Draco, what are we going to do? I mean, with me out of work and you getting not even half pay, what are we going to live off of?"

Draco smiled. "You've seem to forgotten how filthy stinking rich I am in the wizarding world."

"Are you ready to go back? With all of this Rita Skeeter business starting, it may not be a good idea. Is Pat even ready for such a big change?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure whatever is going to happen won't be the worst I've seen. Pat and I will be fine as long as you're with us." He gave her a squeeze.

"Do you think that going back to the wizarding world is our only option?"

"Well, do you want to live with your dentert parents?" He joked.

"They're dentists, Draco, and no, that would be awful. We would never eat ice cream again."

Draco pulled Hermione close. "Everything is going to be fine."

oOo


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

Returning to the wizarding world would be risky, but Draco and Hermione had no other choice. The first thing they'd have to do was to sell the house. Luckily, Hermione had found a muggle who wanted to move. She Confunded him into thinking that Draco's house was the perfect place and the perfect price for him.

Hermione magically packed everything and the three apparated to Malfoy Manor. Draco rang the bell and a house elf answered.

"Twinkle" led them into the sitting room where Narcissa was reading. She stood up, very surprised.

"Grandma!" Pat yelled as he ran across the room to Narcissa.

"Hello! What in Merlin's name are you all doing here? What a pleasant surprise!"

Draco went up to her and kissed her cheek. "Hi, Mum. Er… can we stay here a bit?"

"But, why? What has happened?"

Draco scratched his head nervously. "Well, Hermione got sacked, and my job is not doing well… so…"

Narcissa gasped. "You've returned to the wizarding world! Oh, Draco! That's wonderful, but is it not dangerous?"

"Not as dangerous as us living on the street."

"Please let us stay, !" Hermione chimed in.

Narcissa laughed. "Oh, darling, please, call me Cissy. And of course you can stay! What are twenty-five extra bedrooms for?

oOo

Hermione and Draco sat in their bedroom. Patrick was being tucked in by Narcissa down the hall. Draco was pacing around, while Hermione was laying on the bed.

"We'll search for a house tomorrow," Draco started, "we've got plenty of galleons from my inheritance." He smiled.

"What if we don't find anything?" Hermione worried.

"Then we will have to stay here while we keep looking. He climbed into bed. "You know, I could always build you the perfect house."

Hermione frowned. "I don't know. I'm not sure I want to live the rich life. It wouldn't be good for Pat."

"Why not?"

"Well," She ginned, "I wouldn't want him to be a spoiled brat when he's a school, like his father."

Draco laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't go overboard, just a simple cottage… with a tennis court and an indoor swimming pool."

Hermione punched him in the arm. "I also absolutely DO NOT want house elves."

Draco looked abashed. "What?! Why not?!"

"Draco! It's cruel to enslave them so! It's unethical."

"But they're so helpful!"

"You're just lazy. I'm not fighting about this; I refuse to live with house elves."

Draco sighed. Clearly this was a battle that Hermione was a professional at fighting. He smoothly changed the subject.

"Where will Patrick go to school?"

"I think we should home-school him and then send him to Hogwarts when he gets his letter."

"Who's his teacher?"

Hermione beamed. "Me!"

Draco smiled. "That's fine. But don't teach him too much, I don't want him to be a know-it-all goody two-shoes at school like his… step-mom."

Hermione wrapped her arms slowly around Draco. "Can I really be his step-mother?"

"Of course, Hermione, we both love you enough, don't we?"

oOo

Before they set out to go house-hunting, Narcissa insisted on a family breakfast. Midway through their meal a magnificent golden-white barn owl came through the skylight over the dining table. It dropped an issue of the Daily Prophet on Narcissa's lap and flew away.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my dear, you and Draco are on the front cover." She handed the paper to Hermione.

_The Golden Trio; Tarnished _

_Reported by, Rita Skeeter_

Hermione read as fast as she could and then threw the paper down.

"How bad is it?" Asked Draco.

"It says that we were in love the whole time we were at school."

"Well, that's not true, I hated you!"

"She says that I was working with death-eaters too. Like I was a spy! She's basically made all of my achievements obsolete. Like they never happened!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing. I've learned to deal with bullies my entire life. I'm not going to let that foul woman ruin my day. Come on, Draco, let's go." She stood up and stormed out of the room.

Draco got up slowly. "Bye, Mum. Are you sure you're alright babysitting?"

"I'm not a baby!" Patrick yelled.

Narcissa laughed. "Yes, I think we will manage."

oOo

Draco and Hermione's house hunting went very well considering Hermione's mood. She said that she wouldn't let Rita ruin her day, but Draco could tell that she was very upset. When they got back to Malfoy Manor, Draco suggested that they go for a walk in the garden.

Narcissa's garden was legendary. Tulips, roses, peonies, and sunflowers, scaled the trimmed landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Hermione, I know that the paper bothered you today. I don't want you to bottle up all of your anger. It's not healthy."

Hermione stood still, quietly, staring at her feet. "I just want it all to go away."

"Maybe it will. Maybe we should just ignore it all. I don't think we should read the papers anymore."

"But, Draco, we have to! We have to know what she's saying about us. We just need a way to stop her."

"Perhaps we should get Golden-Boy Potter on our side."

Hermione looked very sad. "I haven't seen Harry in a while, or Ginny for that matter. You're right; I think that they can really help us. Once we get settled in a new house, let's invite them over. I miss them."

"I know you do. It sounds like a great plan to me."

oOo

In the next couple of days, Draco and Hermione had found the perfect house. It was in a slightly remote area, so they wouldn't be bothered, and was very well sized and cozy. Their new cottage-like home had a large amount of land surrounding, and Narcissa gave Hermione a list of her favorite garden spells to make the outside as beautiful as the inside.

Everything was going as perfectly as planned, except for the constant burden of the Daily Prophet. Rita, in her animagi beetle form, had taken exclusive pictures of Draco and Hermione shopping around the Wizarding World. From that point on the headlines became ridiculous:

_Draco and Hermione (now dubbed 'Dramione') Return to Wizarding World _

_Lover's or Assassins? Dramione's plot to kill the Minister _

_Goodbye Brainiac, Hello Seductress: Hermione Granger's Transition Into the Dark Side _

And Draco's favorite:

_Draco the Dracula? _

But the ones that worried them the most were the one's concerning Pat:

_Little Patrick Malfoy; An Unheard Voice _

They couldn't stand it anymore. They needed the help of an inside man. Who would be better for the job other than Harry Potter?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

In their new cottage, Draco and Hermione were unpacking; some boxes magically, some by hand. Patrick was sitting in his brand new room, rifling through a box of assorted plastic animals. He found one that he had been looking for, and ran into the living room.

"Dad! Look! I found my giraffe!" Pat had been looking for his giraffe, Ziffy, since they got to the house.

"Would you look at that? Didn't you have two, though?"

Pat looked at his giraffe sadly. "Yeah. That was his brother." He covered the giraffe's ears with his hand. "I can't find his brother anywhere! He's not in any of the boxes. I think he ran away."

"I'm sure we'll find him somewhere. Just tell Ziffy not to worry." Hermione said as she put curtains on a rod.

Draco opened another box. It was full of more of Pat's animals. "Pat, how many animals do you need?"

"I love them!" Pat ran towards the box and started rifling through. "See? This is Susie Sloth, and Barry Bear, and Frank the Sheep!"

Hermione laughed. "Pat, you are going to love Hagrid when you go to Hogwarts!"

Patrick looked confused. "What's a Hagrid?"

"Hagrid is the Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts. He loves animals almost as much as you do!"

"What's a magical creature?"

Hermione looked stunned. She turned to Draco. "You've never told him about them?"

Draco smiled. "I don't particularly enjoy magical creatures, considering the scar form third year that is still on my arm."

"Baby." She muttered. Hermione sat on the couch and invited Pat to do so also. His eyes lit up as she told him all about unicorns, thestrals, manticores, flobberworms, dragons and, much to Draco's dismay, hippogriffs.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to meet Hagrid!"

Draco, changing the subject, said, "Speaking of magic, weren't you going to call your friends?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione got up and ran for the phone. She dialed Ginny and Harry's number. After a few rings Ginny answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ginny."

"OH MY! MERLIN'S NAME! Hermione? Where are you, are you okay? I tried calling your apartments, but the line is disconnected. Harry hasn't seen you at work! We were so worried! I was going to call Draco, but the number you gave me is smudged and he's not in the phone book, and are you alright and…"

"Ginny, calm down! I'm fine. Draco and I are fine. Can we come by to catch up with you and Harry?"

"Of course. We miss you so much! Just give me a second to clean up and come on by."

They both hung up happily. Hermione looked at Draco. "She said yes! Come one, get a nicer shirt on!"

Draco loved seeing her so happy. Her eyes lit up with excitement and there was that certain fire that he knew was in her, but just hadn't seen for a while.

Draco went to put on a clean shirt and Hermione touched up her make-up. Draco made Pat clean his ears. When they were presentable, they apparated.

Landing on the front porch, Hermione knocked on the door. A smiling Ginny immediately opened it.

"Hi!" She enveloped Hermione in a huge hug.

"Hi Draco," she looked down to Pat, "and hello, Patrick." Come in!"

They walked in to find Harry setting the coffee-tale for tea. He shook Draco's hand and gave Hermione a very serious hug.

"We've been so worried. I haven't heard from you in days."

They all sat down and Hermione explained that she had been fired.

"I knew something was wrong. I didn't see you around the ministry and Ron was promoted to your position, and he took your office. He said he had no idea why but you had been transferred to a different department or something."

Hermione's face flushed with anger. "He lied to you. He's the reason I was fired in the first place!" She explained Ron's betrayal and his conversations with the minister, and Rita Skeeter, about her and Draco.

"That slimy git." Ginny mumbled.

Pat covered his ears. "I'm not allowed to be ack-soo-she-eated with curse words!"

Draco took Pat's hands off from his head. "Pat, why don't you go play with Ziffy in the kitchen? There might even be some cookies in there."

Patrick ran away gleefully.

They got back to their adult conversation and Harry looked very confused.

"Wait a minute. I thought Rita Skeeter was in trouble for that whole animagi thing."

"I thought so too, but that was years ago. The ministry probably forgave her and gave back her publishing privileges. She does make the Daily Prophet a lot of money with her lies." Hermione said bitterly.

"So she's been writing about you Hermione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione and Draco were taken aback.

"You don't get the Daily Prophet?" Draco asked.

"No." Harry replied. "Through the years, I've grown tired of their obnoxious stories about me and "the ghosts of my past." He smiled. "It's not ever worth wasting one Knut for that rubbish."

"Well that rubbish has been driving me crazy this whole week!" Hermione explained how Rita was using her and Draco's relationship as an excuse to ruin her career and life.

Harry became very angry. "You know what, Hermione? I'm going to go into the minister's office tomorrow and tell him to figure out whose side he's on. Because it seems to me is that all he cares about is his image by the press, and not the people that actually matter. I can't believe this, Hermione, you were one of the best Auror's that the ministry has ever seen!"

Ginny chimed in. "And I can't believe that my prat of a brother would spill all of the beans that he has to Rita Skeeter. He hated her as much as we did, when we were at Hogwarts!"

"Thank you both. Harry, call me tomorrow and tell me how it goes."

Ginny turned to Draco. "What's your house number, Hermione gave me one but I spilled coffee on it!"

Draco smiled. "That number doesn't reach me anymore, unless you want to call Harold Owens."

Ginny gave him a weird look. "What?"

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand. "Draco and I bought a house!"

Ginny was so happy. "That's wonderful! This calls for a celebration! I have some very fancy cookies in the kitchen! I've been saving them!" She went into the kitchen and quickly came out, holding Patrick's wrist, and an empty bag of the fanciest cookies money could buy.

"He ate my cookies!" Ginny wailed.

Patrick wiped his mouth and his eyes began to water. "I'm sorry!"

Draco gave him a very stern look, and grabbed the bag from Ginny. "Patrick, you are very lucky that there is one cookie left." Draco performed the Gemino Charm and the bag was full again. Ginny was still mad, but Pat was so sorry and adorable, that she couldn't stay angry very long.

oOo

When it was time for them to leave, Draco helped Harry bring the dishes into the kitchen and Hermione helped Pat put his coat on. He apologized to Ginny again, and she kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay little buddy, next time you come over we'll have a cheaper dessert."

They all laughed, and Hermione, Draco, and Pat went home. Draco and Hermione put Patrick to bed. Hermione read him a story and Draco tucked him in. It was only eight at night and there were still some boxes to unpack. Draco tackled the living room, and Hermione was figuring out the kitchen. They both had their own things, and sometimes it was hard to mix the two.

"Draco…" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

She stood in the doorway with a fork in each hand. "Should we keep my silverware, or yours?"

"Would it be tacky to mix them together?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes! That would look silly."

"Well, yours are nicer so we'll use them for special occasions and we'll use mine for everyday."

After Hermione had put away the silverware, her set in a nice flatware case, and Draco's in a kitchen drawer, she went into the living room and put her coat on.

"I have to go to the store and buy a shower curtain."

"Be careful." He called after her, as she shut the door.

Draco was alone in the living room, Patrick was sleeping and the house was quiet. They had brought many things from his old house, one being the file cabinet that held Patrick's art and school work. There were only a couple of boxes left and they were Hermione's things, so he decided to go through the file cabinet.

Patrick's growth from finger-painting to full crayon drawings of zoos was evident. When he got to the bottom of the first drawer he found an envelope. It was a letter, and it had his name on it in beautiful scrolling handwriting. Draco's hands were shaking as he opened it…

_Dearest Draco,_

_I know that it will be some time before you get around to cleaning this cabinet. Isn't Patrick's art wonderful? I can only image how it will be when he's older. I know that he is going to grow up just fine, and become the great man that we both want him to be. I've come to accept the fact that I am going to die. I want you to know that I have never, and will never blame you for what has happened to me. I believe that it is just fate. I love you so much, and I know that you love me. I'm writing this letter to you while you are reading the paper. I told you it was to my mother. Patrick has jam all over his face, but he is across from me and I don't feel like cleaning him. He looks so happy even though he's a mess. Thank you for all of the pancakes by the way. Each one was delicious because they were made with love. I will be leaving both of you soon, I can sense it. I'm not worried about my precious Patrick. He always finds happiness sooner or later. I am more concerned about you. I know that my disease and treatments have given you many feelings of stress and worry and even guilt, but I worry about the future. How will it be after I die? I specifically put this letter in the file cabinet because I knew that it would be some years until you find it. I want to tell you to move on. If you have, I'm so happy for you! And if you haven't, don't let me hold you back. I love you so much, and our love for each other will never die. But there are all kinds of love, Draco. Just because you love me and I'm gone does not mean that you can't love anyone else. Patrick needs a mother. I'm tearing up as I write this, but I hid my tears from you by closing my eyes. I was the happiest woman alive when Patrick was born. I wanted to be with him every step of the way. Learning to ride a bike, his first day of Hogwarts, his girl problems, his first kiss, his wedding day… grandchildren. Instead of being experiencing all of the wonders of motherhood, I'll have to be there in spirit. That will not be enough for him. Patrick needs a mother… you need a wife. I can't rest in peace until you are happy. Please, Draco, find someone who will make you happy. I was so lucky to have died in your loving arms; I love you far too much to see you die alone. I love you. _

_Forever and Always,_

_ Astoria _

Tears were streaming down Draco's tired face. He held the letter close and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He heard the jingling noise of keys, and Hermione walked through the door, bags in hand. She put the bags down and saw Draco sitting on the couch. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He stood up facing her. She looked at his face.

"Draco," She said softly, "are you okay?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, Hermione, I'm perfect."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

Although the media frenzy of their move back into the wizarding world was upsetting and at times enraging, Hermione soon became aware of the perks of Draco's return, the most important being the fact that Draco had an endless supply of money. Hermione could have anything she had ever wanted: original, hardcover, limited editions of all her favorite books, the finest of dresses and robes, and the jewelry! Hermione tired desperately to control herself, but she was having so much fun!

As Hermione got used to being rich, the Daily Prophet never let up for a second on full coverage on the "accurate" details of Draco and her life. But as a few weeks went by, the public became jaded. They needed something fresh. Soon, next to all the top headlines were about either Draco and Patrick's father-son relationship or Harry's connection with deatheaters.

With both Hermione and Draco jobless, they had plenty of time to do whatever they wanted. It was a Saturday morning that Hermione suggested that they go to Diagon Alley to get a birthday gift for .

"Oh… so we _are_ going to that party." Draco said.

"Draco, we have to. She's like a mother to me. Besides, you'll have to meet them all eventually, they're practically family."

They took some flew powder and left. It was Pat's first time in Diagon Alley and he was mesmerized. He immediately ran into Magical Menagerie. Keeping an eye on him, Draco and Hermione went into Obscurus Book Store to look around. He watched Hermione browse and she bought a few books of cooking and healing. They left and went into the magical pet store. Snakes hung from the ceiling, and insects roamed freely. It was a paradise for Pat. He was at the counter talking to the owner. The woman was amused by Pat's enthusiasm for animals, but regretted to inform him that they were "fresh out of anteaters." Draco took Pat's hand and told him that he could get a pet when he went to Hogwarts. Patrick almost started crying.

"But that's not for years!"

Hermione gave Draco a small smile and he caved.

"Alright, you can have one _small_ pet." He said with a sigh. Patrick picked out a lovely toad. While Hermione was giving the woman the money, Draco shook a beetle off of his foot

oOo

They walked down the street and into Madam Malkins to get a present. Hermione picked out a lovely purple scarf that changed colors according to mood.

Since it was sort of early in the morning, there wasn't much of a crowd in Diagon Alley, but the people that they walked past immediately recognized them. Some gave them dirty and horrified looks, most just averted their gaze. Slim to null smiled and said, "good morning."

They quickened their pace and went home. Pat and his new toad, that he had named "Martin", ran to his bedroom to play. Hermione put her new books on the shelf in the living room and Draco plopped down on the couch. He sighed.

"Did you see those people looking at us?"

To his surprise, Hermione laughed. "How could I not, Draco? We just have to ignore them. Look on the bright side, some said 'hello'."

"I guess."

The room was silent as Hermione organized her books. Her back was to Draco. As she slid a book onto the shelf she asked tentatively, "Draco… do you ever think about remarrying?"

Draco sat still and thought of Astoria's letter. "Yes," He said quietly, "I have. Why, do… you want to get married?"

Hermione was taken aback by his frankness. "Well, yes… eventually. But I think we should wait until Pat is older."

"How come?"

"I just think that it might freak him out a little, plus I'm not entirely sure that you would make a good spouse." She teased.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Very funny." He leaned in to kiss her, when the telephone rang. Hermione ran to answer it.

"It must be Harry!"

Draco sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Damn Potter, ruins all my good moments." He muttered.

"Hello?" Hermione said, pretending not to hear Draco.

"Hi, Hermione, it's Harry." He sounded tired and angry.

"What's going on? How'd your meeting with the minister go?"

"Terribly, Hermione! I had to wait some hours before I could see him because he was 'busy', then when I finally got in there he started scolding me for being friends with 'deatheaters', and for 'making him and his administration look bad'."

"That's ridiculous!"

"That's not all. He is completely on Rita Skeeter's side with everything she prints. He called her a 'saint of the press'. They must be working together, that's why she got acquitted for being an illegal animagi. I'm lucky I didn't get sacked, Hermione, he's really upset, and at me of all people!"

"Harry, I'm really sorry about all of this, but…"

He interrupted her, as if he had read her mind, "I know, Hermione, you love him. I would _never _ask you to let that go just so my life could be easier. We'll all get through this."

"Thanks, Harry. See you tonight."

They said their goodbyes and Hermione hung up the receiver.

She walked up behind the couch and hugged Draco.

"Now, where were we?"

oOo

It was almost six thirty when Narcissa arrived at the cottage. While Draco and Hermione were at the party, Narcissa would be babysitting Pat, as well as getting a good look at their new house.

"Hermione, dear, you look lovely." She said seeing Hermione's new emerald green dress and pearl earrings.

"Thank you Mrs., er, Cissy."

"Grandma!" Patrick came running out of his room. "Look at my new toad!"

Narcissa was disgusted, she hated animals, but she put on a brave face for her grandson.

"That's lovely, Patrick, but why don't you put him away, he looks tired."

Draco was in the bedroom. He was extremely nervous. If Hermione cared about these people as much as she had let on, he had to make them like him. After trying on three different ties, he finally made a decision. He walked into the living room to greet them.

"Hi, Mum." He walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "We just fed Patrick and his toad," Narcissa shuttered, "and there are some cookies on the counter you both can have. If you need anything, just send your patronus."

The couple said goodbye and apparated to the party.

oOo

As they walked up to the burrow, Draco's palms began to sweat. He started combing his hair with his hand.

"Stop worrying so much." Hermione squeezed his other hand.

Draco had never seen a house more different from his own than The Burrow. It was so warm and inviting that the smell of home-made food lingered in the air.

Hermione rang the doorbell and answered.

"Hello, Hermione!" Arthur beamed. Then he saw Draco. "Oh… hi."

They uncomfortably shook hands and Arthur invited them in. CelestinaWarbeck's voice filled the room with song, Ron and Charlotte were sitting on the couch, and Molly and Ginny were setting the table for dinner. Molly ran to Hermione and gave her the hug of a lifetime. Then she studied Draco carefully.

"Hello, Mister Malfoy. You must know that I am an excellent judge of character." She informed him. George rolled his eyes. She continued. "So, why don't you give me a birthday hug?"

Everyone, especially Draco, was surprised by this, and Draco gave the most awkward hug of his life.

Molly smiled. "Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of the family, dear."

oOo

They all sat at the dinner table and ate the meal that Molly had prepared. Ginny started talking about her job at the hospital. The cool thing for teenagers to do now was to dare each other to capture manticores. This resulted in the hospital being full of rude and whiney over-grown children. Ginny was trying her best to take the awkwardness out of the dinner, but her efforts proved to be useless.

Molly cleared her throat, and turned to Draco and Hermione. "So, how did you two get so well acquainted?"

"Well," Hermione began, "when I worked at the Ministry," she shot an evil glare at Ron, "we were put on assignment to talk to Draco."

"Then, they all came to the restaurant that I was working at." Draco recalled. He didn't mention the incident with his fist and Ron's face, but judging by the redness of Ron's ears, Ron was thinking about it.

Hermione blushed. "Then I kissed him in the parking lot."

"And then she ran away." Draco joked.

Everyone laughed, picturing Hermione running like mad.

Once everyone had finished eating, Arthur brought out the cake. They all sang but when Molly went to blow out the candles, she couldn't do it! They just stayed lit. Everyone turned and looked at George. He was covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"These are our new trick candles at the shop. I got the idea from some muggle bloke." He admitted.

Arthur gave George a stern look. "Don't play pranks on your mother's birthday."

George, still laughing, pretended to look ashamed. As they all ate their dessert, Ginny kicked Harry into making small talk.

"Ow! I mean, Draco, why didn't you bring Patrick?"

Ron interrupted Draco's answer. "Did you dump him with some house-elves?"

"No." Draco said angrily. "He's at our house with my mother. I'm a good father."

"Not for long." Ron muttered under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco clenched his fists.

Molly tried desperately to change the subject. "Oh! Your new house, what is it like?"

Hermione gave her a smile of thanks. "It's wonderful; it's a small cottage style house. We're sort of in the country; there's a wildflower field on the north side of the house."

Just then a faint silver peacock appeared in the room. It was Narcissa's patronus. It was speaking, but it was barely audible. Suddenly, an owl carrying the Evening Prophet came through an open window. Arthur picked up the paper, skimmed it, and handed it to Draco.

The headline read: _Malfoy Boy To Be Taken From Home_

"We have to go." Hermione said quickly. She grabbed Draco's hand and they apparated from the table.

oOo

Narcissa was standing outside, in front of the house. She was crying when Draco and Hermione appeared.

"Mum! What happened?!" Draco yelled frantically.

"They… they….," she sputtered, "I tried to make a patronus, but I couldn't think of anything happy so it was weak, and they… threatened to take me to Azkaban if I didn't let him go… and then they took him away!" She began to weep. Hermione put her arm around her.

"Where did they take him?" She asked.

Narcissa sniffed. "I don't know. They were horrible. Why are they doing this Draco?"

Draco paced around. "I don't know, they think I'm a monster. I don't know what to do; we have to get him back."

Hermione could tell that he was losing it, but who could blame him?

Out of no where, Harry appeared. He must have apparated shortly after them.

"Don't worry, Malfoy, I've got a plan."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

Pat couldn't stop fidgeting. He was sitting in a huge leather chair in a large, dull gray, room. He was afraid, but at least they let him hold on to Martin.

The walls of the office were completely bare except for a single poster. Draco had always told Patrick to practice reading whenever he could. Pat struggled to read the sign.

It read: _Children are the future. The Department of Child Welfare_

He almost started crying. What did that mean?

Just then he heard the door knob turn and a very tall woman walked in. She sat down in front of him. Her clothes were as conservative and as boring as the walls were. Her brown-gray hair was pulled into a tight bun. She had quite a few hairs on her upper lip. Her snobbiness oozed off of her like a disease. She was a no nonsense woman.

"Hello, Patrick, my name is Ophelia Gulch. I've just finished reviewing your file. How are you feeling?"

"Can I go home, please?" He asked as politely as he could.

Her mouth formed into a twisted smile. "Don't worry, young man, you'll never have to go back there again."

He stared at this Gulch woman, wide eyed.

"But why?!"

She cleared her throat. She obviously had a very low patience level.

"Your father has been deemed by the ministry, unfit to be responsible for a child."

Patrick started crying. "Why not?! He's my daddy! He reads me stories, and feeds me when I'm hungry, and loves me, and keeps me all clean, and plays games, and took me fishing one time, and takes me to the zoo, and LOOK HE LET ME KEEP MARTIN!" He shoved the toad into Ophelia's face. She almost died of fright.

After she had finished performing a number of cleansing spells on herself, she sat back down. She put on a wicked fake smile.

"Now… honey," She said through gritted teeth, "you've been brainwashed. Your Daddy tricked you."

Patrick stood up. "NO! He's my dad! And me, him and Hermione were happy and then you came and RUINED EVERYTHING!" He screamed.

Ophelia sighed and pinched the top of her nose.

"I need a drink." She muttered.

oOo

Harry moved towards the house.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Go inside? No! I have to go get my son!" Yelled Draco.

Just as he was about to apparate, Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Draco, no! Harry's right. We have to talk before we do anything crazy!"

Draco sighed and nodded as angry tears rolled down his cheeks.

Harry took a small coin out of his pocket. "I hope they can figure this out." He said as he made the "date of their next meeting" on the side of the coin Hermione and Draco's address instead. Hermione felt the coin in her own pocket warm up.

"What makes you think that they're going to help _me_?" Draco asked, immediately recognizing the Dumbledore's Army coins.

Harry sat down across from Hermione and Draco, "Most of them won't," he said frankly, "but it's the right thing to do. I told Ginny and George before I left to get ready, and to apologize to their mother for me. Don't worry Malfoy; we're going to get your son back, we just need some help that's all."

"So what's your brilliant plan this time?" Draco asked.

Harry ignored the rude tones in Draco's voice. Considering the circumstances, he let it slide.

"We go into the ministry and find Rita and the Minister. She must be blackmailing him. Once we get rid of her, he'll be on our side again. I know she must have some kind of a hold on him."

Hermione's face was flushed with worry. "But Harry, you don't _know_ that. If we risk storming in there and you're wrong, we'll all be in more trouble than we started!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Why?" Draco asked quietly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Hermione is like a sister to me. So if you're going to eventually be my brother-in-law, we might as well start acting like family."

They all heard a loud _crack_ when Ginny and George appeared in the center of the room.

Ginny got herself together. "Mum was mad that we had to leave but she understood."

George laughed and nudged Draco's arm. "Yeah, she simply adores you, Malfoy." Then he changed his voice into his version of Mrs. Weasley. _"He's such a handsome and charming gentleman." _

Ginny rolled her eyes. Then a sad look came about her face. "Ron apparated with us too, but he's not here."

"He's probably gone to the ministry to give Rita Skeeter all the details of tonight." Hermione said angrily.

George threw up his arms. "I swear that git is worse than Percy used to be!" He moved toward the couch and sat down, it was a good thing he did because Blaise and a very pregnant Daphne appeared right where he had been standing.

"Are you guys alright? We just got the Prophet with the news." Blaise put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"We're getting along, we're just waiting for everyone else to show up," Hermione stood up to help Daphne sit down.

Suddenly the room was filled with soot from the fireplace and a very dirty Luna came out of it.

"Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't come sooner. It took me a minute to figure out what the coin meant. I was so pleased when my coin warmed up in my pocket. We haven't been on an adventure in ages!" She smiled.

Shortly after Luna's arrival, Neville showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. I was having dinner and catching up with Seamus and Dean when my coin got hot. I was the only one of us who still carried it around. We were all so surprised. I told them that it must be about Hermione and Draco, I couldn't think of any other reason."

Ginny furrowed her brow. "So where are they then?"

Neville swallowed hard. "Well, Seamus said that Dumbledore's Army shouldn't even think about helping the kid that had tried to kill him, and Dean agrees. So I left without them. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry Neville." Ginny said kindly. "It's not your fault that they're grudge holding gits."

"Ginny!" George motioned towards Daphne. "You should watch your language around a woman with child. The baby might hear you!"

Everyone laughed, and Harry figured that by now everyone that had wanted to come were there, so he started explaining his plan.

After twenty minutes of planning, it was decided that Blaise and Daphne stay at the cottage and watch the house. The rest of them would travel to the Ministry. Luna and Neville would find Rita, Hermione and Draco would get Pat, Harry the Minister, and Ginny and George would find Ron. Once everything was settled, they apparated to the Ministry.

oOo

Luna and Neville immediately ran to a small room off of the Atrium of the Ministry which held the Daily Prophet Writers Room. Unlike the Prophet's printer's press in Diagon Alley, this room was small and silent. No one was in there except for a tall woman with broad shoulders in a sickly, green, skirt-suit. Her blood-red nails were wrapped around a, what seemed to be, celebratory glass of wine. Luna and Neville stood in the doorway.

"Hey you!" Neville yelled.

She instantly turned around. She saw the two of them but ignored Luna completely. She smiled at Neville, her teeth small and almost pointed.

"Oh! You're that Longbottom boy! I'd love to do a piece on you." She reached into her bag and pulled out her planner. "I'll fill you in for next Tuesday, hmm?"

"I would never want any part of my life written by someone who turns rubbish about my friends into a career!" Neville retorted angrily.

At this insult, Rita recognized him as a threat and transformed herself into a beetle. She flew around the room trying to get out.

Neville thought quickly and tried desperately to turn a nearby chair into a net.

"Damn it." He muttered when the chair turned into a bucket.

"Here, let me help." With a small twirl of her wand, Luna changed the bucket into the perfect butterfly net. But it was too late. Rita had flown out of an open window.

oOo

Draco and Hermione ran hand in hand, as discreetly as possible to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Draco had originally planned on being underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak, but he was too tall and his feet showed.

They didn't find Pat in any of the offices because Ophelia had him moved to the evaluation center, which was much like a questioning room at a prison. At the end of a hallway that seemed to go on forever, they saw him sitting alone through a small unbreakable window. The door was locked, and not even Hermione's favorite Alohomora spell could break it. Draco knocked on the door with his palm and Patrick ran up to the window.

"Daddy!"

"Patrick, are you okay, did they hurt you?" Draco asked in a choked voice.

Pat started crying. "No…" he sniffed, "but they're so scary and mean. I want to go home, Daddy."

Draco couldn't speak anymore.

"Sweetie, we're going to get you out of here." Hermione reassured the both of them. "We'll be right back, stay put." She said to Pat. "Come on, Draco." She grabbed his hand, but his feet stayed cemented to the floor.

"I can't leave him." He whispered.

Hermione put her hand on his face. "Don't worry." She soothed. "Let's go find the others, okay?"

As they ran to see if the others had had any luck, Draco saw a flash of intense red-orange and followed it.

oOo

Harry marched right past the secretary covering for Charlotte and into the Minister's office.

"Hey! What makes you think you can just walk in there?" She shrieked.

He hardly ever used this, but it came in handy sometimes; the perfect answer to any question.

"Because, I'm Harry Potter!" He yelled.

He walked into the office only to find the Minister filling out paperwork at his desk. He saw Harry and became very angry.

"Harry! What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?"

Harry didn't care to make small talk. He went straight for some shelves and file cabinets on the other side of the room and began rifling through them.

Not accustomed to being ignored, the Minister yelled, "What are you doing? Mr. Potter, don't make me call security. What is wrong with you?!"

Harry had found exactly what he had been looking for. He held in his hand a bright pink box of half eaten chocolates. The tag read, _To Kingsley, Love, Your Secret Admirer_, in glittering emerald ink.

Since the incident sixth year with Ron, Hermione insisted that Harry carry some love potion antidote with him at all times. He ran to the minister and shoved the small vile into his mouth and forced him to drink it. The Minister could not have seen it coming in a million years.

Kingsley's eyes dilated and Harry backed off. Kingsley rubbed his forehead.

"What the bloody hell is going on, Potter?"

Harry took the pink box and threw it onto the minister's desk. It landed with a thud.

"Why did you eat these?! I thought you of all people knew better!" He scolded.

Kingsley looked shocked. "I…I… they were my favorite, were they poisoned?"

"Love potion."

"Damn it." He muttered. "But, who?"

"Rita Skeeter, sir."

"Merlin, damn it." He stood up and straightened his robes. "Come, we've got some things to fix."

oOo

They all met up as planned in the Atrium. Neville, Luna, and Harry were waiting when Fred and Ginny came running up.

"We couldn't find Ron anywhere." Fred looked at Luna. "What's with the butterfly net?"

Neville explained. "Rita transformed and we tried to catch her, but she got away."

Hermione panted as she approached the group. "How'd it go with you all?"

Harry beamed. "I was right. The Minister was being controlled by Rita with a love potion.

"Where's he now?" Hermione asked.

"He's talking to security and getting everything worked out. I told him about Rita's slander and he's going to tell the Department of Child Welfare to lay off."

Hermione almost jumped out of her own skin. "That's wonderful!"

Ginny looked at her awkwardly. "Um… Hermione, where's Draco?"

Hermione looked around and noticed that he was gone. "I swear, he was right behind me!"

Just then the whole building shook and they heard a faraway crash. All of them ran to find the source.

oOo

Draco breathed heavily. He had found who he had been looking for. He'd followed Ron closely; he had led the both of them to the seventh floor. Finally hearing Draco's footsteps, Ron spun around and whipped his wand out.

Now, they faced each other. Ron was a sloppy dueler; he broke almost everything around them, including a huge marble statue of an athlete that caused the whole Ministry to shake as it crashed into the floor.

Ron's wand was perpetually spewing flashes of lime green; he was fighting to kill. Most of his shots missed, but Draco fought hard to block them.

Ron noticed no killing curses were coming from the other side of the battle field.

"What's your problem, you chicken? I thought killing was your damn hobby!" He jeered.

Draco became even more furious as his wand twisted and cut through the air.

"I've never killed anyone! THEY TOOK MY SON, MY BOY, YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!"

Ron's wand faltered and his smile turned into a scowl. He ignored the question. He continued to throw angry curses at Draco. As the others had finally found origin of the crash, an angry stream of green light smashed through the window directly behind Draco, inches from his face.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. Harry held her tight to prevent her form getting caught in the crossfire. He held her back. This was Draco's fight.

Draco repeated his question and again Ron's face became nervous and embarrassed. Draco took advantage of Ron's hesitation and disarmed him. The force of Draco's spell had knocked Ron back.

Draco advanced on Ron with clenched fists.

"Well?" He demanded

Ron's face contorted and then he gave up. "IT'S BECAUSE OF HER!" He bellowed gesturing wildly to Hermione.

"I thought you were over her! What, now you're jealous of what you can't have?"

"No…" Ron said quietly, "I am over Hermione, it's just she makes you so damn happy. IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M THE HERO, YOU'RE THE VILLIAN. I'm supposed to have the perfect life, not you."

"But, what about everything with the Daily Prophet?"

"Rita's stories on your wife caused you to leave the wizarding world before, I figured it would work again, and you and Hermione would be done. Everything would go back to normal. I… I… never meant for it to go this far, I'm just so full of hate, I…"

Draco cut him off. "It's okay." He said clearly.

Everyone became silent. Draco held out his hand to a very red-faced Ron and helped him up.

Draco had finally gotten his revenge. He did the one thing that would torture Ron's mind for all eternity; he had forgiven him.

oOo

Hermione ran up to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Everything is going to be fine, Harry worked it all out." She buried her face into his chest. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Ron, you did a terrible thing." Harry scolded.

Ron stared at his feet. "I know… I feel awful. I really lost control, didn't I?"

Earlier, Hermione would have gladly harmed Ron as much as she could, but now she only saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes. They'd been friends for years and she could read him like a book. His hot-headedness had truly gotten the best of him.

She let go of Draco and reached for Ron's hand in friendship.

"We've missed you Ron." She told him softly.

They all heard the sound of swift feet walking and from around the corner came the Minister himself holding hands with Pat.

"Dad!" Patrick squealed.

Draco laughed with joy as he scooped up his son and held him close. Hermione joined them in a group hug.

Kingsley approached the little family, and cleared his throat.

"Mister Malfoy, on behalf of The Ministry of Magic, and myself, I am sincerely sorry for any distress that we've caused you."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said genuinely.

Kingsley faced Ron. "Now, Mister Weasley, you must know that I cannot trust you with being an Auror any longer."

"Yes, sir." Ron mumbled.

The minister showed Ron remorse. "You can, however, work full time in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, if you wish.

Ron looked up at the minister in amazement and reached out to shake his hand.

"Thank you!" He said gratefully.

Kingsley smiled and turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, I'm aware that in my state of false devotion, I mistakenly fired you. You were one of the best Auror's we've ever had, so I'd like to offer you your job back."

Hermione thought back to her horrible dull-gray office and the towers of paperwork.

"I'm sorry sir." She smiled politely. "I must decline." She hugged Draco and Pat. "I think we have everything we need."

oOo

Now that all of the business had been settled, the group stood around awkwardly, wondering what to do.

A small beetle had being honing in on the scene since the beginning. It tried frantically to absorb every last detail, as it memorized the sights. The events that had occurred would make the perfect headline for the newspaper: a truly career defining piece.

Neville stepped forward from the group. "Well, we should do this again sometime. I really do miss seeing you all. I for one am parched, who's up for a round at the Hog's Head?" As he walked up, they all heard the tiniest shriek and then the most ominous little crunch, as Neville's foot made contact with the floor. Everyone stared in disbelief and horror.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Neville worriedly asked.

"Nothing." They all said in unison.

"Grown-ups are weird." Pat observed.

Hermione licked her thumb and wiped some dirt off of Pat's cheek.

"Hermione? Can you be like… my mommy now?" He asked.

Draco gave Hermione a reassuring smile. She took Pat's hand and squeezed it.

"I'd love to."

oOo


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue 

The wizarding world, informed for once by a reputable source, was thunderstruck by the Daily Prophet the next morning. It was practically exploding with stunning information and gossip. The Minister had been made a fool and Rita Skeeter, the mastermind behind the scandal had disappeared. Wizards and witches all over Central Europe were shocked that their beloved Rita Skeeter had been fabricating everything she had ever published. Needless to say, Draco and Hermione were as happy as ever to finally be portrayed in the positive light that they truly deserved.

oOo

Unfortunately, for Ron, even with the Minister's backing, there was no loophole to get out of punishment for using the Killing Curse in a government building. To his surprise Draco had appeared at his Wizengamot hearing. Draco urged them to drop all charges against Ron. When the hearing was over Ron confronted Draco nervously.

"Why…did you do that?"

"I know what it's like to fight because of something as silly as pride. I can never defend or erase the child that I was at Hogwarts, but I think that we are even now." Draco smiled and continued. "Plus you're Hermione's friend and she made me."

Ron would be eternally grateful to Draco for dropping the charges, and Draco would be eternally grateful to Ron for breaking up with Hermione so many years ago.

oOo

Draco sat down in the large armchair next to his father's bed.

"Hi, Dad."

Lucius looked at his son and smiled. "I didn't send for you. What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"A guy can't visit his own father without something being wrong?"

"Not a Malfoy."

"Nothing's wrong, I just have to tell you something…you know…"

Lucius looked up at the ceiling. "Before I die?" He asked frankly.

Draco nodded quietly. "Mum said you aren't doing so well lately."

"How observant of her. I suppose I have cheated the system long enough. Now what were you going to tell me?"

Draco mustered up all of the courage he had. "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"The pure-bloodline is ruined! You are no longer my son!" Lucius shouted.

Draco looked at his father furiously, yet with belief.

"I knew you would react this way." He stood up to leave.

Lucius smiled. "I'm only joking. What does a dying man care about blood-line? Hermione will make the perfect bride."

Draco smiled. Not just at the prank his father had just pulled but at the journey that they had made together. Lucius was not the best father, Draco knew this well, but for all that had happened, for all of Lucius's mistakes, the outcome of their lives was remarkable. He leaned down and hugged his father for what would be the last time.

"I love you, Dad." Draco whispered.

"I love you too, son. Besides, as long as Patrick is here the Malfoy name and pure-blood status will live on!"

They laughed and held each other tight.

oOo

It was a bright future indeed for Draco and Hermione. They would wed in the spring in their own little backyard, decorated sumptuously by Narcissa, Molly, and Hermione's mother Nora, the three of them getting along swimmingly despite obvious differences. Patrick, the perfect Best Man, was overjoyed to have a family again, and to see his father so happy.

From then on Hermione and Draco were always there for one another. He made her dreams of going on grand adventures and discovering ancient runes come true, as they frequently traveled and raised Pat together. They loved and supported each other through good times and bad, the birth of Daphne and Blaise's child, the death of Draco's father, and even Pat receiving his letter from Hogwarts were all experienced under the shelter of their love. Draco had been a prisoner of his own grief and misery, Hermione had set him free.

oOo

_Fin _


End file.
